Cannonball
by LoveMyIdols
Summary: Rachel esta en New York en busca de una nueva vida, con una nueva familia, Finn estara alli? seguiran juntos? como sera su vida a partir de alli? Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es relatada por Rachel, me voy hacia la tercera temporada en el final, y le voy a cambiar muchas cosas, esta historia esta completamente fuera de la realidad se llama "CANNONBALL" espero que les guste._

_Capitulo 1: "Me hubiera encantado que me siguieras pero preferiste quedarte alli"_

_Aqui estoy, en New York, la ciudad de mis amores, pero me vine obligada por el que hubiera sido mi marido en ley, el tomo la decision de que viniera sin el, ahora lo llamo y no me contesta, estoy enojada deprimida, NYADA no es lo que imagine y mucho menos estar sola. Esperar a que todo cambie estaria muy bueno, pero hoy no espero nada, fui a un bar y me encontre con mi madre biologica, Shelby. Ella dijo que podia vivir con Beth y ella aqui y acepte..._

_Llevo 2 meses en New York, cada dia me siento peor, llevo una rutina horrible, me levanto llamo a Finn no contesta, voy desayuno con mi madre y hermana, ensayamos algun musical junto a mama, voy a NYADA alli no tengo amigos, pero cuando llego mama siempre me espera con algo rico, ni siquiera con mis papas los cuales hicieron el mejor esfuerzo del mundo para criarme me sentia tan comoda me alegra haber perdonado a mama y olvidado todos los errores que cometimos ambas en el pasado... _

_Hoy fue uno de esos dias en los que todo cambio, dormia con Beth a upa porque ella no habia querido separarse de mi y todo el cuarto comenzo a girar en mi cabeza, a la vez senti mi telefono sonar, lo atendi y era Carol mi suegra o ex suegra, aun no lo se._

_Carol: Rachel, estas ahi?_

_Rach: Carol que paso?_

_Carol: es Finn..._

_Rach: decime, no me he comunicado con el en estos 2 meses, que ha pasado?_

_Carol: Rach, le van a entregar un puesto semi honorable en el ejercito, el es como un "Cannonball", siempre le falta algo para llegar al punto maximo._

_Rach: donde es?, decime que tomo mi auto y voy._

_Carol: no te tenes que trasladar, es en el campo de reclutamiento del ejercito en New York, a las 17, espero verte Rach, y el tambien estoy segura que tambien lo desea. Nos vemos alli?_

_Rach: Alli estare._

_Corte el telefono, cuide de que Beth estuviera bien arropada, y alli cai Finn estaba en New York, habia ido al ejercito, y a las 17 lo volveria a ver, me duche, fui a almorzar agarre mi auto y con el dolor de cabeza que tenia solo se me vino una frase a la cabeza "i gonna get up, into the world again, i'll fly like a cannonball"..._


	2. Estas alli

Capitulo 2: _ Reencuentro, decisiones, y nuevas adquisiciones..._

_LLegando hacia el reclutamiento recordaba cuando el me habia dicho que iba a seguir los pasos de su padre en el ejercito, al llegar habia monton de personas y habia una lista de 15 chicos donde decia los nombres de todos y alli lo vi, en primer puesto escrito con un promedio de 9 y decia "Finn Christofer Hudson" puesto honorable y una foto de el, me senti orgullosa, pero el miedo me recorria, y si se habia olvidado de mi? y dos porque Carol me habia dicho que era semi honorable si aca me dice que es honorable. Y alli encontre a la madre de Finn me acerque a ella y me dijo:_

_C: Hola Rach me alegra que hayas venido_

_R: gracias, una pregunta porque dijiste que era semi honorable?_

_C: queria darte una sorpresa, vamos adentro. en 5 minutos empieza la ceremonia _

_Alli caminamos hacia adentro, habian alrrededor de 60 personas, y un cartel que decia "Graduacion Grupo de corto tiempo 2012". La felicidad fue tremenda para mi, y alli los comenzaron a mencionar, el fue el primero "FINN HUDSON". Salio con una sonrisa en su rostro, entregaron su diploma y lo llamaron a mencionar unas palabras el solo dijo "pense que esto me iba a llevar 24 meses, no 2, pense que no lo iba a lograr, pense que en el camino iba a perder a mi mujer y a mi familia, estoy orgulloso de anunciar que estare en New York, en la organizacion de la policia, gracias por estar todos alli, y felicidades Generacion 2012"._

_Cuando bajo del escenario, corri a sus brazos, y el solo me abrazo, ni un beso ni nada yo le dije "felicidades Finn, perdon Teniente Hudson", el respondio "Gracias Rach". Luego saludo a su mama y los 3 fuimos hacia "Sardis" a disfrutar la noche. _

_Su mama en un momento decidio dejarnos solos y alli fui yo quien comenzo a hablar, "Finn creo que no podemos evitar mas esta conversacion, porque nos hemos hecho esto?"_

_F; Rach yo, no se que decir yo solo te pido que me perdones, te sigo amando como nunca antes y ahora no me movere de New York, estaremos juntos?_

_R: Ultima oportunidad Finn Hudson. _

_F: la ultima lo prometo._

_Cuando Carol volvio me dijo "Cuidalo el es mi sol, mi unico hijo y mi razon de vivir"_

_R: lo se, lo cuidare como mi unica adquisicion del tesoro mas grande "mi corazon"._

_Y con esa frase Finn me beso, volvi a sentir cosquillas en mi cuerpo. Y alli supe que nada podia estar mal._


	3. Juntos

Capitulo 3:

_"solo un amor puede afrontar cualquier cosa"_

_Lunes: Hoy no estoy en casa, estoy en un hotel, no estoy sola, tengo a Finn agarrandome fuerte, durmiendo como el sabe que nos gusta domir, anoche no solo reafirmamos nuestro amor, sino que seguimos juntos,hoy me levante y decidi no ir a NYADA y pasar todo el dia con Finn, fuimos al central park, al teatro y vimos un poco de futbol me senti como hace tiempo que no me sentia._

_Martes: Hoy fui a NYADA y luego pase por el super comi con Mama y Beth y ellas luego se irian de viaje quedaria yo sola en casa y decidi invitar a Finn, comimos y luego de demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos decidimos que iriamos a buscar un departamento para vivir, que estuviera cerca de Nyada y de la policia. _

_Miercoles: Durante todo el dia buscamos apartamentos y encontramos uno perfecto, 4 habitaciones, una gran sala de estar, una cocina, 2 cuartos de ba~no y un hermoso jardincito ya que era en la primera planta. Cuando la vendedora nos dijo el precio pense que no podriamos y Finn me dijo "juntos podemos afrontar todo"._

_Jueves: Dia de mi examen en NYADA, Finn estaba alli conmigo Cassandra July me observaria y si tenia menos de 10 estaba fuera de la universidad, estaba nerviosa los nervios me carcomian y antes del examen simplemente me desmaye._

_Viernes: desperte en un hospital con Finn a mi lado y lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, desperte y dije "Finn que hago aca?, que paso ayer" el solo me dijo "te desmayaste antes del examen perdiste el conocimiento, lo tenes el lunes pero la decision es tuya. Y en eso ingreso un medico "Rachel Berry al fin despertaste, como estas?" y yo respondi cansada pero bien, el dijo "bueno chicos tengo noticias pero primero vamos a hacer una ecografia para verificar algo." Ambos acentimos, el medico coloco algo muy frio en mi estomago y comenzamos a sentir el latido de un corazon, el medico solo dijo "Chicos les presento a su bebe, Rachel estas de 10 semanas, me asombra que no hayas tenido sintomas mas que ese desmayo, pero mejor, los felicito y los espero en un mes para un nuevo control, se pueden retirar". Las lagrimas caian de mis ojos, ibamos a ser padres, vi a Finn y el solo se acerco a besarme y me dijo "Gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo". Compartimos uno de esos besos que pocas veces se olvidan en la vida._

_Sabado: Estabamos en el departamento, felices eramos 3, hoy se lo contariamos a mi mama, y este domingo iriamos a Ohio a la noche cuando Mama y mi Hermanita llegaron compartiamos la cena y yo me dirigi a hablar "Mama, Beth tenemos que contarles algo, esta semana que ustedes viajaron, nos enteramos que esta familia va a crecer, vamos a ser padres, estoy de dos meses y medio". Shelby se levanto y dijo "Oh por dios, ya abuela, ah chicos felicitaciones" y Bethy vino llorando y me dijo "hermanita voy a ser Tia"._

_Domingo: Ohio, yendo a la casa Hudson, decidimos almorzar y luego cenar en casa . Llegamos a casa y Kurt vino corriendo gritando "Finchel ha llegado", nos reiamos, cuando llego el momento de decirlo Finn sostuvo mi mano y decidio hablar el, "Bueno nos reunimos hoy para contarles las novedades, van a ser abuelos, Kurt vas a ser tio". _

_K: QUE? USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS BARBRA RACHEL POR DIOS, COMO NO SE CUIDARON, eso es inaudito, DONDE QUEDA BRODWAY- y subio corriendo, dejandonos sin darle ninguna explicacion._

_Carol: oh chicos los felicito... voy a ser abuela, no hay duda me voy a acostumbrar a New York._

_Y Burt solo nos abrazo muy fuerte y felicito._

_Quedaba la parte mas fuerte... Casa de los Berry._

_Llegamos, papa y papa nos recibieron con un abrazo, nos preguntaron de New York, no les gusto que este con Shelby pero sabian que era mi madre y tenian que afrontarlo, lo peor fue que cuando se enteraron de que seria mama, me obligaron a sacar todo lo que quedara en mi cuarto y dijeron una frase que nunca voy a olvidar "TE DIMOS TODO, ESPERABAMOS UN TONY NO UN NIETO, NO TE QUEREMOS VER MAS"..._

_Esa noche entre lagrimas, dormiamos en casa de los Hudson, abrazados y Finn me dijo "amor somos fuertes y podemos hacer cualquier cosa"._


	4. JGMAR

Capitulo 4:

"Just Give Me A Reason".

F: _Rach, amor mio, arriba, tenemos que ir a ver al Glee Club._

_R: Cinco minutos mas por favor._

_F: Rachel Berry son las 8 y 15 me harias el favor de levantarte._

_R: QUE? 8y15 porque no me tiraste con agua, oh por dios - corri al vater y devolvi todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, Finn sostenia mi pelo- ya esta estoy bien, solo son las nauseas matutinas._

_F: Estas segura que estas bien?_

_R: Si Finn, estoy bien voy a vestirme y vamos._

_F: primero a desayunar e chiquita mia._

_R: Tiene razon muchacho policia._

_F: No te hagas la graciosita, conmigo no._

_R: ya bajo._

_Carol habia preparado un banquete Omelette, Jugo de Naranja, Ensalada de Frutas, tostadas, todo para comer, estaba delicioso, cada dia comia un poquito mas a eso de las 9am partimos hacia nuestra escuela secundaria, cuando el auto paro alli tuvimos muchos recuerdos pero nos apresuramos porque 9y15 arrancaba el Glee Club ibamos sin aviso para nadie, principalmente para visitar a y nuestros amigos. _

_Cuando llegamos a la puerta, grito "ADELANTE!" y nosotros pasamos agrrados de la mano y dijimos "Permiso podemos entrar"._

_Blaine se paro de su asiento y dijo "Finchel ha vuelto". Tina lo siguio a el al igual que Sam. Necesitabamos mucho a nuestros amigos. tenia lagrimas en los ojos y nos dijo "Chicos no tienen una idea de cuanto desaba verlos". "Y nosotros a ti William"._

_Shue: Bueno ya que tenemos a la pareja con mas quimica que he visto les voy a pedir un favor, pueden cantarnos algo?_

_Finchel: Claro - decidimos cantar "Just Give Me a Reason"_

_"Right from the start, you were a thief _

_You stole my heart _

_And I your willing victim _

_I let you see the parts of me _

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now, you've been talking in your sleep _

_Oh oh, things you never say to me_

_Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough _

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken _

_Just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand where _

_All of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_-Oh, we had everything-_

_Your head is running wild again _

_My dear, we still have everything _

_And it's all in your mind _

_-Yeah, but this is happening-_

_You've been having real bad dreams _

_Oh oh, used to lie so close to me _

_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets _

_Between our love, our love _

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped _

_It's still written in the scars on my heart _

_You're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust _

_I'll fix it for us _

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough _

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No, nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again _

_Oh, we can learn to love again _

_Oh, that we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again"_

_Terminamos con un gran beso y todos aplaudieron. William tomo la palabra y dijo "Chicos me caso con Emma en 3 dias, espero que esten ahi._

_Todos aplaudimos y nos abrazamos como la gran familia que somos._


	5. Los proximos

Capitulo 5:

_"Seremos los proximos"_

_El casamiento de Will y Emma era hoy, el mismo dia que cumplia 3 hermosos meses de embarazo, Finn estaba como loco, me decia "Rachel de tacos no te podes caer", "no te pongas vestido ajustado" "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel"._

_Finn era el padrino de la boda, toda la familia estaba invitada,seria la primera vez que me encontraria con Kurt despues de aquel encuentro feo que tuve que vivir, descolgue mi vestido, y los nuevos zapatos que habia comprado, al cambiarme vi que mi pancita habia comenzado a crecer la acaricie un poquito y senti 2 manos hermosas que tambien estaban tocando mi bulto, Finn estaba alli y me dijo "esta creciendo de a poquito, los amo", y yo le respondi "nosotros a ti". El me ayudo a ponerme mi vestido, se vistio con un elegante smoking, y cuando llego la hora de mis zapatos los miro atentamente y dijo "marquen en en calendario Rachel Berry esta usando plataformas", me empece a reir el tenia esas simples cosas que me hacian delirar, cuando ya estabamos listos esperamos abajo a Carol y a Burt y los 4 partimos hacia la boda de ._

_Veia a Finn hablando con William con una tranquilidad, el era un padre para el, el lo habia ayudado en momentos dificiles de su vida, cuando llego la ceremonia, Emma entro muy bonita con un vestido blanco entalllado, hacia atras estaban mis amigos de Glee Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana y Queen junto a las nuevas adquisiciones Marley, Kitty. Todas estaban con un muchacho de Glee. Eramos una familia._

_Will y Emma dieron en si, y todos nos dirigimos a la fiesta, fue muy divertida, bailar con todos nuestros amigos, la familia en fin todos. _

_Llego el momento del ramo, todas las chicas estaban alli y yo en el afan de madre protectora me quede atras, increiblemente sin tirarme ni nada agarre el ramo, y casi me caigo, pero Finn estaba atras y me dijo "Creo que vamos a ser los proximos en tener una ceremonia como esta" y yo le dije "estas seguro?" y el respondio "jamas estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida. te amo"._

_Increiblemente los acordes de Dont Stop Believin empezaron a sonar, Finn me ayudo a subir al escenario y junto a nuestros amigos cantamos un tema que nos ha unido a todos como amigos y como familia. _

_Estar embarazada no es facil, los pies me dolian asi que me tuve que ir a sentar, mientras veia a Finn feliz, en eso llego Carol y se sento a mi lado y me dijo "Rach, primero que nada gracias, gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo, eres la persona que siempre quise para que estuviera a su lado", ambas terminamos abrazadas realizando una union unica._


	6. Capitulo 6

_Capitulo 6:_

_"tomar una decision"_

_A el lunes siguiente de la boda tuve que volver a NYADA, luego de la semana de "Reposo" que el medico me habia recetado, principalmente hacer la prueba con mi odiosa profesora Casandra July, Finn no estaba a mi lado, el estaba en la estacion de policia, en su primer dia de trabajo, la prueba fue un fracaso, Cassandra trato de ponerme las cosas mas dificiles que hubiera podido poner, y yo solo queria proteger a mi bebe, asi que en el medio de la prueba tome coraje, termine de bailar fui a buscar mi bolso y me fui de la sala, sabiendo que seria mi fin en NYADA pero el comienzo de algo muchisimo mejor en mi vida, al salir de alli la directora de la universidad me esperaba, fui a su despacho y me dijo "es mi labor saber lo que pasa en la vida de todos mis estudiantes, me entere de tu condicion, es tu decision seguir en NYADA o no, ademas mande una de tus pruebas vocales, este miercoles tendras que ir a esta direccion, para probarte a ver si podes comenzar a trabajar en algo relacionado con las artes, Rachel yo no hago esto con todos mis estudiantes, y no te estoy hechando simplemente te digo que vas a tener que tomar una decision no creo que puedas ser madre y estudiar a la vez". Alli tome yo la palabra "Aprecio muchisimo la oportunidad que usted me dio, pero hoy opto por mi familia, estare el miercoles alli, y le agradezco todas las cosas que ha hecho por mi" nos dimos un abrazo fui a recojer mis cosas y me despedi de NYADA para siempre._

_Cuando Finn llego a casa le conte todo lo que habia pasado y el solo me abrazo y me dijo "te amo Rachel Berry, eres una persona hermosa y llena de coraje",y alli permanecimos abrazados hasta que me dormi._

_Al otro dia amaneci con muchisima hambre, la noche anterior no habia comido, y me levante diciendo "Finn Hudson tengo hambre", Finn aparecio en la habitacion con su uniforme y un enorme desayuno que el habia preparado. Eran esas cositas lo que me hacian amarlo._

_Esa noche Shelby y Beth estaban en casa. Beth estaba con Finn jugando y mama me planteo algo que tenia razon, "Rach tu sabes que tu abuela me dejo un dinero considerable en la empresa y pensaba invertirlo contigo, que dices si juntas armamos un teatro?.". Y yo le respondi "Shelby porque piensas invertir dinero en eso", "es la unica actividad que me gustaria que estuvieramos juntas" yo asenti con la cabeza y el resto del dia pasamos dando nombres y cosas para el nuevo emprendimiento familiar. _

_Solo una cosa me preocupaba el hecho de que mis padres, las personas que me criaron no me quisieran como antes por cometer un error, pero uno de los errores mas hermosos del mundo. Asi que decidi llamarlos, atendio el contestador y solo deje un mensaje "Hiriam, Leroy es Rachel, se que no quieren saber nada de mi, pero yo queria saber como estaban, los amo Rachel a la que criaron como su hija". Luego de eso me diriji a la cama con mi futuro marido y con las ganas de disfrutar las cosas mas lindas que me dio la vida._


	7. Burn With You

Capitulo 7:

"La vida y la musica":

_Dicen que con 5 meses de embarazo tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar, en el mio se notaba, hoy nos ibamos a el medico, por lo que faltaria a la administracion del teatro, en todos estos 3 meses no tuve notificacion de mis padres de aquel mensaje que les deje, mientras ibamos caminando por los pasillos escuchamos a 2 medicos hablando, uno le decia a el otro "El padre murio hace 5 meses, su madre acaba de fallecer, que vamos a hacer con ella tiene 2 years? a menos de que algun paciente la quiera sino vamos a tener que llevarla a un juez, y ponerla en adopcion." Con Finn nos miramos y seguimos caminando hasta el consultorio del doctor Smith._

_Luego de varias preguntas de chequeo comenzaron a hacerme el ultrasonido 3D el cual reflejaria el sexo del bebe, el doctor nos miro y nos dijo "por aca tenemos una hermosa bebe", Rachel te espero en un mes para la consulta. Alguna pregunta?"_

_Finn: Mire doctor en los pasllo esuchamos que habia una bebe sin casa puede ser?_

_Doctor: si, se llama Selena, tiene 2 years, y perdio a sus padres en menos de 5 meses y no tiene otra familia, ahora esta internada por desnutricion._

_F: Podria hablar un poco con Rachel a solas?_

_Doctor: si claro ahora les imprimo las fotografias de su beba._

_F: Rachel escuchaste la historia de esa nena?_

_R: si mi amor pobrecita..._

_F: y si le hacemos un favor y nos quedamos con ella?, estoy seguro que podriamos_

_R: Me quemaria contigo hasta el cielo igual..._

_F: vamos a buscar a el doctor y preguntarle el tramite._

_R: ok._

_Y Finn es asi, sorprendente cambiante y cuando algo se le viene a la cabeza no hay manera que lo olvide, desde que escucho la historia de Selena quedo impresionado, el hospital nos iba a dar su cama, y otras cosas que iba a necesitar, ese dia la fuimos a inscribir "Selena Michele Hudson" llego a nuestra familia el mismo dia que nos enteramos que Valerie Ailen Hudson llegaria en 4 meses tambien._

_El dia que fuimos a buscar a Selena, los medicos del hospital solo nos daban agradecimientos de habernos quedado con la chiquita, la mayoria conocian a Finn de la seccion de policia, estabamos mas que felices, aun recuerdo el primer acercamiento que tenemos con la chiquita._

_"Entramos y dijimos "permiso Selena, podemos pasar". Alli la vimos conectada a algunos cablecitos y ella nos miraba sonriente, era una nena muy bonita, Finn tomo la palabra y le dijo "Selena, te queriamos preguntar si queres vivir con nosotros", a la nena se le cayeron algunas lagrimas y le dijo "no me van a abandonar no?" y yo le dije "no princesa mira" y le mostre el DNI. Los ojitos de la nena se llenaron con algunas lagrimas y simplemente nos dijo "les gustaria ser mis papas y ambos asentimos con la cabeza."_

_No iba a ser facil, nadie dijo que lo fuera pero esta nena nos cambio la vida para siempre._


	8. Familia

_Capitulo 8_

_"Un camino a formar una familia"_

_Llego el gran dia, iriamos a buscar a Selena para que comenzara a vivir en casa, habia una mejoria en su salud, pero prometimos que la llevariamos seguido para controlarla en su estado de salud, nos esperaba expectante con sus ojitos llenos de ansiedad, vestidita con la ropa que ayer le habiamos regalado, un conjuntito violeta con puntitos blancos, cuando nos vio corrio a los brazos de Finn, y me dio un beso esponjoso en mi cachete, Finn le dijo: "Selena estas preparada para ir a casa?" y ella le dijo 'si papi' se me caian las lagrimas en los ojos de verlos juntos, iba a ser un excelente padre._

_La pusimos en la silla indicada para su edad en el auto y comenzamos a andar camino a casa. yo le pregunte "Sely quieres ir a comer algo?, donde te gusta comer?" y ella respondio " ", asi que Finn emprendio camino a un shopping de New York, su carita se ilumino cuando llegamos, la llevamos a comer algo y yo le pregunte "alguna vez fuiste al cine?" y a ella se le ilumino la carita, asi que decidimos llevarla a ver "Frozen" y quedo fascinada, fue una pelicula hermosa. Luego decidimos ir a comprarle ropita y juguetes para su cuarto. Cuando ya la noche iba llegando fuimos a comer pizza a una pizzeria ubicada en el shopping. Cuando llegamos al auto callo rendida, y en el camino a casa se durmio. La mirabamos con muchisima ternura, en un semaforo Finn me beso y me dijo "vamos a ser excelentes padres". El coche llego a casa, abrimos el porton y entramos el auto, Finn decidio despertarla para que viera la casa, asi que le dijo "Selly estas en casa", ella le estiro sus bracitos queriendo entrar a upa, y su papi la consintio._

_Selena llego a casa y se le iluminaron sus ojitos, pregunto donde estaba cada habitacion, y la llevamos hacia la suya, al entrar solo dijo "wow es hermoso", le habiamos adornado el cuarto con su hada favorita "tinkerbell", le habiamos puesto una repisa llena de DVD de peliculas de princesas de disney, y su placard era de las princesas, le dijimos "Selly es hora de ir a dormir" y ella dijo "mama me contas un cuento?" yo asenti, Finn se retiro del cuarto y yo agarre el libro "la Cenicienta". Se durmio enseguida, bese su cabeza y sali de la habitacion con un aire feliz._

_En la habitacion Finn me esperaba con su pijama, sentado en la cama, yo decidi darme una ducha, y el me espero, hablamos un poquito y sentimos la lluvia caer y nuestra puerta se abria, Selena entro asustada y nos dijo "puedo dormir con ustedes" ambos asentimos, minutos despues dormimos los cuatro abrazados, felices sindo una familia._


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9:_

_"Nueva experiencia de vida"_

_El despertador sono a las 7, la lluvia habia calmado habia salido un hermoso sol, era primavera y de a poco el calor comenzaba a llegar, estabamos los 4 muy apretaditos, Finn comenzo a moverse y derrepente vimos que Selena comenzaba a moverse e incomodarse, ambos sonreimos y le dimos un beso cada uno en un cachete ella se desperto riendo a carcajadas. Finn se levanto de la cama y agarro su celular, llamo a la agencia de policia y aviso que iba a cambiar de turno, llegaria a la una, yo lo mire con cara asombrada, se volvio a acostar con nosotras y dijo "quien tiene hambre?", movi mi mano muy rapido, tenia muchisima hambre, Selena me miro y con mucha tranquilidad puso la mano sobre mi panza y dijo "hermanita tenes hambre?" con Finn nos miramos yo bese su cabecita era su primer acercamiento con mi panza. Y ambas sentimos un golpecito y ella me dijo "que fue eso?" y yo le dije "acaba de dar sus primeras pataditas, le encanta que estes a su lado"; Selena nos abrazo y nos dijo "gracias por darme una familia._

_Despues de mimosear un poco en la cama, decidimos ir a desayunar, Finn me dijo "amor que te parece si vamos afuera" guiniandome el ojo, yo asenti con la cabeza y fui con la nena a su cuarto para cambiarla con una mallita, ella no entendia mucho, pero luego la levante con muchisimo cuidado y la lleve hacia el fondo de el lugar y alli vio la hermosa piscina que habiamos armado en estos dias, y hizo un O gigante, con Finn nos reiamos, la deje en el piso fui a buscar un flotador y se tiraron con Finn a la pileta, saque una foto y luego me meti a la pileta con ellos. Pasamos las primeras horas del dia felices._

_Mientras duchaba a la nena me dijo "mama mas tarde podemos volver a la pileta?" y yo le dije "si divina mas tarde volveremos", era muy bien portada, sin dudarlo una princesita, la deje con Finn jugando un ratito y fui a preparar el almuerzo, los llame a correr y parecian 2 nenes, Finn en su uniforme jugando a las carreras a ver quien llegaba primero a la mesa era una imagen hermosa, comimos rapido y le dije a la nena "Selena mi amor, elegite una ropita linda, vamos a llevar a papa a el trabajo y luego vas a ir conmigo a conocer a la abuela en un lugar lindo", y ella me miro con cara de sorpresa y me dijo "a quien mami?", yo le dije "a tu abuela", solo nos miro y nos dijo "nunca tuve abuelos", ambos la miramos y Finn __tomo la palabra y le dijo "Selly tienes 3 abuelos, la abu Shelby vive en la misma ciudad y los otros abuelos viven en donde nacimos mama y yo" ella asintio y fue corriendo a vestirse, yo lo abrace y le dije "va a ser una linda experiencia", el asintio con la cabeza y me dio un beso._

_Finn manejo hasta el teatro y nos dejo alli, le dio un beso a la nena,a mi y a mi panza, y bajamos del auto, luego que nos vio entrar fue hacia su trabajo, cuando entramos dije "Shelby estas aqui", y ella salio junto con mi hermana, mi mama dijo "tu princesa debes de ser Selena, tu mama me ha hablado mucho de ti", la nena solo sonrio y dijo "hola abuela", y Beth le dijo "vamos a jugar", mientras organizabamos unos papeles y veiamos a las nenas jugar entre los asientos mama me dijo, "estaba pensando en empezar con clases de teatro y decirle a Finn de armar un club Glee", yo le dije "mama estas hablando enserio" y nos abrazamos felices viendo a las nenas armar una coreo arriba del escenario._

_A la noche Finn nos vino a buscar y decidimos salir a cenar como una familia, pasamos una noche hermosa, le avisamos a mama que al otro dia iriamos hacia Lima y cuando llego el momento de irnos Beth y Selena no dejaban de jugar y les dijimos que ya volverian a jugar juntas._

_Al llegar a casa todo era paz, la nena enseguida se durmio sin dudas fue un dia de "nuevas experiencias de vida"._


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

_"Volver a la ciudad donde nacio el amor"._

_Nos levantamos temprano, fuimos un ratito a la pileta y despues le dijimos "Selly elegite la ropita que quieras, vamos a ir a visitar a tus abuelos", ella salio corriendo y a eso de las 11 emprendimos camino hacia Lima en auto, estariamos alrrededor de 5 horas, seria sorpresa porque ellos no sabian que Selena estaba, en mi cabeza encontrarme con Kurt y poder hablar sonaba en mi mente, luego de 2 horas de viaje vimos un local de comida, y el resto del camino fuimos comiendo, Selena se durmio, asi que bajamos la musica, y seguimos manejando. _

_La llegada a Lima fue cansadora, habian muchos autos parados en las carreteras, pero la casa de los Hudson estaba casi a las afueras, Finn decidio mostrarle a Selena desde adentro del auto todos los lugares donde alguna vez fuimos, y pasamos por donde era mi casa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, vi el auto de mis padres parado alli y las luces prendidas, Finn siguio el camino rapido y mi nena pregunto si estaba bien y yo le dije que si con una sonrisa, luego de un ratito Selly se imaciento queriendo conocer a sus abuelos, asi que apuramos el paso, Finn salio del auto y toco timbre, dejando el auto con nosotras adentro, Carol abrio y no podia creer que su nene estaba alli, lo abrazo y ambos entraron, Finn le dijo "mama vine con Rachel", Carol hizo un gesto para que bajara del auto y yo le dije a Selly que se quedara alli unos segundos, Finn me vino a ayudar a bajar, y ambos caminamos hacia mi suegra, ella me abrazo con mucho amor, mi hermoso prometido le dijo "mama tenemos una personita mas adentro que te queria conocer", la intriga de mi suegra era sobre natural, yo fui hasta el auto y desabroche a Selena y ella bajo corriendo a los brazos de su papa, Carol quedo anonadada y dijo vayan adentro y alli hablaremos. _

_Entramos y nos sentamos en el living la nena estaba muy nerviosa, asi que vino a sentarse arriba mio, Finn fue con su mama a la cocina y le explico todo mientras yo le explicaba las fotos a Selly, al cabo de un rato ambos volvieron y mi suegra dijo "Hola Selena, yo soy tu abuela" y ambas se dieron un abrazo, nos mantuvimos hablando alli, y derrepente sentimos a dos personas riendo golpeando en la puerta y Carol quien estaba jugando con Sel dijo "deben de ser Kurt y Blaine siempre vienen a esta hora para cenar" mi cara se formo en panico y luego los oimos entrar, Kurt solo dijo "hola Carol, hola Finn" y subio las escaleras Selena vino corriendo a mis brazos y me abrazo y dijo "mama tranquila" la abraze fuerte. Carol se levanto y fue arriba a hablar con Klaine, luego escuche a Kurt decir "Rachel Berry tenemos que hablar" asi que creyendo que era el momento indicado subi con Kurt:_

_R: Kurt no me gusta pelear contigo, vos sos mi mejor amiga _

_K: perdoname estrella._

_Ambos nos estrellamos en un abrazo y bajamos con Blaine... Alli les dije Kurt, Blaine, ella es su primera sobrina Selena, y mi nena respondio "hola tios", Kurt dijo "oh por dios, mi primer modelo de ropa", todos estallamos de risa, Burt tambien ya estaba aqui y reimos como una gran familia que somos. _

_El dia siguiente fuimos a visitar a . y pasamos una hermosa tarde ayudando al Glee Club, Finn le comento lo del Glee Club en NY y William dijo que lo apoyaria en todo, entrada la noche fuimos a el super a buscar algunas cosas que Carol nos habia pedido para la cena, y Selena me pidio que la llevara a los juguetes mientras Finn comparaba la carne que necesitaba, en el camino que separaba la parte de jugueteria a la carniceria vi a una pareja de hombres y de lejos reconoci que eran las dos personas que me habian criado, junte fuerza y decidi acercarme, y dije "y hasta que algun dia nos volvemos a encontrar", simplemente me miraron y Leroy dijo "Rachel, que grande que estas", Selena se imaciento y dijo "mama quienes son estas personas", yo le respondi "hijita te acordas que mama te conto que la abuela Shelby no me crio y que me criaron dos personas que se alejaron de mi por tu hermanita, bueno aca los conociste estos son Hiriam y Leroy Berry." y ella me miro, los miro a ellos y dijo "Selena Hudson mucho gusto". ambos rieron y me dijeron "debemos hablar", yo les dije "tuvieron 3 meses lo hecho hecho esta, tienen mi telefono" y con eso me fui. Dejando atras a las personas que mas me habian lastimado y cumpliendo con mi familia..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11:_

_"Las pascuas llegaron a la ciudad"_

_Finn decidio que pasaramos toda la semana Santa aqui en Ohio, pasamos un tiempo muy lindo en familia, entre todos compramos una pileta para la casa de los padres de Finn, en Lima comenzo a hacer demasiado calor y era necesaria, pasabamos hermosos tiempos en familia. _

_Hoy tuvimos un hermoso tiempo de familia, y como faltaban 4 dias para el primer dia de Pascua que celebrariamos todos juntos asi que fuimos hacia el centro comercial para compar los chocolates, en ese epoca se compraban "huevos de pascua" y Finn decidio comprar helados tambien._

_Al llegar a casa los escondimos y mi nena se durmio en brazos de Finn, en una silla muy especial, la silla de su papa, Carol llego y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al verlo, nos abrazamos las dos y les sacamos una hermosa foto. Fuimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar la cena. _

_Mi mama me llamo a ver si pasabamos las pascuas alla con ellas, y Carol tuvo la maravillosa idea de invitarlas a Lima, Mama asintio con mucha alegria, la familia Cocoran y Hudson pasaria junta. Luego acordamos de invitar a los Anderson tambien, seria una gran comida. _

_La noche del viernes Mr. Shue habia invitado a todo el Glee Club a una cena en Breadstix, simplemente no queriamos dejar a Selly sola, llevaba muy poco tiempo con nosotros y no nos queriamos apartar de ella por nada del mundo, porque cuando naciera su hermana nos tendriamos que dividir mucho. Asi que Finn decidio llamar a Mr Shue para avisar que no iriamos. "Mr Shue, como andas?", "si bueno mira, estamos con un problemilla" "si perdon pero el tema es que no queremos dejar sola a la nena", "ya sabes", "no no te hagas problema", "bueno le dire a Rach gracias nos vemos"._

_R: Que te dijo?_

_F: que llevaramos a Selena_

_R: y vos que decis?_

_F:por mi si..._

_R: avisale a tu mama la cambiamos y nos vamos..._

_Un rato mas tarde estabamos llendo hacia alli, cuando llegabamos ya estaban todos nuestros amigos, pasamos una velada agradable, nuestra nena estuvo jugando mucho tiempo con sus tios Kurt y Blaine, recibi algunas miradas fuertes de Queen pero preferi evitarla, al finalizar la noche y llegar a casa caimos todos rendidos por el cansancio._

_El dia de pascua fue diferente, nuestra nena desperto saltando en la cama diciendo "es pascua, despierten, Beth llega", Finn la agarro a cosquillas, tardamos un ratito en bajar y alli estaban ya mi mama y Beth. Carol nos llamo a comer, y tuvimos un almuerzo muy agradable, luego llegaba la parte favorita de las chicas romper los huevos de pascua, comimos mucho chocolate, y luego disfrutamos de ver a las chicas jugar en la pileta._

_Esa fue nuestro ultimo dia en Lima, y si me preguntan supe algo de mis padres? Nunca supe nada..._


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

_"Eleccion de adios"_

_New York, habian pasado semanas que no sabia nada de los Berry, pero esas primeras horas del dia lo habian cambiado todo, estaba tranquila cocinando mi nena estaba mirando alguna pelicula y jugando, y sono mi telefono muy fuerte, lo fui a atender y me dijo: "Nena estas en tu casa?" le dije si, y me dijo "gorda, cambio a Beth y vamos las dos para ahi" inmediatamente sin que yo pudiera lidiar respuesta corto mi telefono. _

_A los 25 minutos estaban en casa, las invite a pasar, y mi hermana fue corriendo detras de mi hija, a jugar a su habitacion por lo que nos dejaron libres a nosotras para hablar, Mama me dijo "Rach tengo que hablar contigo algo muy serio asi que por favor sientate", obedeci sus ordenes y mama me dijo "Rach tu sabes que no sabes nada de sus papas hace muchisimo tiempo, e hice algunas averiguaciones correspondientes, los Berry dejaron su casa en Ohio y se fueron a Australia a vivir", mi respuesta fue "Que?", mi madre calmada me dijo "si, pero la casa de Ohio esta desocupada, tu podes elegir que hacer con ella, lo unico que quedaron fueron tus cosas en el sotano", la mire con cara de insegura y le dije "vos vendrias conmigo?". Mama asintio, sali a comprar algunas cosas al super tratando de despejarme, el proximo dia saldriamos a Ohio, donde tocaria abandonar mi casa de chica de una vez y para siempre"._

_Pov Finn:_

_Llegue a casa esperando encontrar a mis 3 mujeres, pero me encontre con Shelby, ella tenia los ojos en lagrimas y me dijo "Finn tenemos que hablar ahora que Rachel no esta", mi cara fue de preocupacion ella me dijo "dejame hablar", yo asenti y ella con un caracter como el de Rach empezo a hablar "Hable con Rachel, me entere de que los Berry se fueron a Australia..." Mi cara fue de sorpresa, pero ella continuo hablando "pero no le quise decir toda la verdad, fueron a Australia, pero cuando llegaron alla fueron extorcionados, Finn los padres de Rachel murieron alli, pero no se lo puedo decir la destruiria, de tan solo pensar en mi hija y nieta y el miedo a que les haga mal, le dije que ibamos a ir a Ohio a levantar sus cosas y poner a la venta la casa". _

_Tratando de contener las lagrimas le dije a Shelby que habia hecho lo correcto, y dijimos no decirle nada a Rachel..._

_Yo mismo fui con ellas y las nenas a Ohio, me lleve a Beth y Selena a ver a mama mientras que Rachel y Shelby envolvian las cosas que tirarian y otras que llevarian a New York._

_Pov Rach:_

_Estabamos en el sotano y encontre una caja que decia "Prohibido darsela a Rach" la abri y encontre cartas, ropa y regalos sin abrir que Shelby me habia mandado durante estos 18 que estuve sin ella, la llame instantaneamente y le di un abrazo y le dije "perdon no sabia nada de esto", subi hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua vi que en el interruptor de mensajes habia uno sin escuchar aprete y solo decia "lamento mucho lo de los Berry Rach. Ojala les puedas dar una despedida digna" al escuchar esto me sente en la mesa a llorar, y mi madre vino y me abrazo y me dijo "estas bien?", yo solo respondi "tome una __Eleccion de adios __hacia ellos y es vender esta casa, al principio mi corazon siente que deberia agradecerles como me criaron pero despues pienso que me arrebataron el amor que vos me dabas a partir de tus gestos y con eso mi adios seria en vano, aqui lo dice la madre de mi papa Sophia, ellos se encargaron de todo" y con eso volvi a mirar todos los lugares de la casa, visualizar recuerdos, y la cerre, el tazador me dijo que ya la habia vendido, firme y con eso, dije Adios a la casa donde estuve mi infancia, y adolescencia._


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

_"We are family"_

_Entre todas las cosas que encontre en Lima encontre mucha ropa que mi mama habia comprado para mi y Hiriam y Leroy nunca me pusieron, estaba toda en esa caja, asi que dos dias despues del traumatico episodio en Ohio le dije a mi prometido de armar el cuarto de la beba, Selena escucho y pidio para ayudar ambos asentimos, pero decidimos ir al centro comercial a comprar muebles y cositas, primero decidimos ir por la cuna, luego por el cambiador, el placard y algunas cositas mas, pero al llegar a buscar algunos peluches nuestra nena mayor armo un escandalo y dijo "Porque a hermanita todo y a mi nada?" poniendo puchero con Finn nos miramos y decidimos pasar por todos los locales donde habiamos encargado las cosas y decir que las llevaran el proximo dia de la semana a casa._

_Sabiendo que esto iba a ocurrir porque los celos son normales decidimos darle todo lo que restaba de la tarde a nuestra nena mayor, la llevamos a los juegos, al cine y luego a cenar, la pelicula de moda era "TInkerbell Hadas y Piratas" y ya que era su hada favorita le conseguimos algun jueguete de la pelicula tambien. Cuando estabamos cenando en una pizzeria del lugar Selena nos agarro las manos y nos dijo "Mama, Papa Gracias" la mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la abraze mientras Finn le daba un besito en su cabeza. A pesar de los celos logicos creo que supimos darle una tarde que no se iba a olvidar._

_Cuando llegamos a casa acostamos a nuestra nena, sabiendo que las primeras horas del proximo dia iban a ser un desafio para nosotros, principalmente porque Selena iba a estar alli, asi que Finn pidio el dia en el trabajo y nos dormimos profundamente._

_Despertamos, preparamos el desayuno y esperamos a que Selena bajase, habia recuperado muchos kilos luego del problemita que habia tenido, bajo corriendo nos saludo y se sento en la mesa y me sorprendi cuando dijo "mama, el cuarto de Valerie, le podemos poner imagenes de Minnie o de Pooh, porque es tiquitia" Finn la miro sonriendo, y yo le dije "Si mi amor, le ponemos eso dibujos", ella aplaudio sonriente._

_Cuando llegaron los muebles Finn hizo el trabajo pesado de colocarlos y armarlos, y luego Selena puso las imagenes que ella queria para su hermanita, pasamos unas hermosas primeras horas del dia en familia._

_A la tarde el calor empezo a ser abrumador y nos metimos a la pileta, me sorprendi cuando vi a Finn que debaja de sostener a Selena y la dejo que nadara solita hasta mi, se me cayeron algunas lagrimas hace algunos meses cuando comenzamos con todo esto no sabia nadar y le tenia miedo al agua pero ahora andaba solita y sin flotador, la aplaudi ella sonrio y nos trato de abrazar y dijo "Somos una familia"._


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14:_

_"Un Momento a Solas"_

_Mi mama Shelby tuvo la maravillosa idea de llevarse a mi nena a una pijamada con su amiguita Beth, asi que teniamos toda la noche para nosotros solos, desde que habia venido Selena nuestra intimidad habia sido muy escasa, invite a Finn que cuando llegara del trabajo fuera a la pileta de casa y cuando se termino de cambiar grite "Vamos amor, el agua esta muy agradable". _

_Finn salto hacia adentro de la pileta, y teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de alturas la parte de arriba del pecho de Finn y el estomago de rachel quedaban a la altura del agua, asi que me acerque a el y comenze a trazar una linea en todo su cuerpo desde su cara hasta su abdomen, Finn me miro con cara de asesino y le dije "lo siento me distraje", el solo le respondio "Usted es hermoso" me agarro estilo novia y camino conmigo a upa hacia la parte profunda de la pileta._

_Acto seguido me sonroje y el me beso y yo le respondi con mas fuerza envolviendo mis brazos alrrededor de su cuello, el sonrio y envolvio mis piernas en su cintura, sosteniendome y apoyando una mano sobre mi cola, nos dimos un beso de lengua, y exclame un gemido, siendo musica para los oidos de Finn. _

_Podria jurar que senti cuando se aparto de mi y seductoramente dijo "deberiamos continuar esto en la habitacion", nos seguimos besando hasta que el me apreto, teniendo cuidado con mi panza y pude sentir su dureza debajo de mi entrepierna, caminamos al dormitorio besandonos, cuando llegamos el me dejo y yo puse ojos de tristeza, pero se acerco y comenzo a desatar mi bikini y comenzo a decir "eres tan hermosa" alcanzando cada uno de mis pechos con cada una de sus manos. _

_Con cuidado se tiro encima de la cama tirandome encima de el, el se deciso de su malla y yo le dije "estoy lista Finn te necesito" poco a poco se introdujo dentro de mi haciendome sentir mariposas en todo mi cuerpo tan pronto como llegue yo llego el._

_Decidimos ducharnos juntos y disfrutar de todo el tiempo que no habiamos estado juntos de esta manera, lo amaba como sabia que nunca amaria a nadie mas. _

_La noche llego, cocinamos juntos, comimos juntos, compartimos una noche magica, y a las primeras horas del dia fuimos a buscar a Selena, cuando llegamos mama dijo que estaban jugando asi que charlamos con ella un ratito y nos propuso una hermosa idea: "Chicos y si llevamos a las nenas a Disney"? ambos sonreimos ante la idea. _


	15. Chapter 15

_"Un Dia Especial"_

_Hoy era un dia especial, era el cumple de Finn, el amor de mi vida, la persona que me dio una familia y me hace feliz dia a dia. Anoche tuvimos una noche muy linda donde nos declaramos amarnos de una y mil maneras, yo desperte antes que el sonido agobiante del despertador, asi que me levante y me di cuenta que no me podia mover, estaba sin nada de ropa, y mi camison habia terminado abajo de Finn, tenia dos opciones uno tirar de la sabana sabiendo que quedaria mi prometido sin nada de taparse, o dos salir corriendo directo a la ducha, y eso hice, luego de ducharme baje a preparar el desayuno para nosotros tres y fui a despertar a Selena le dije:- divina, es el cumple de papi arriba hadita.- ella solo se movio un poquito le di un besito y desperto enseguida y dijo en voz muy alta - Es el cumple de papito!- y yo le hice un gesto de shh, saque de su placard la ultima ropita que su papi le habia comprado la vesti y le dije "amor vamos a despertar a papa", ella me dijo shh..._

_Entramos a la habitacion y todavia estaba dormido y le dije: a saludar a papa por el cumple, ella corrio a la cama y empezo a cantar en media lengua "lo cumpa feli papi" Finn se desperto enseguida y le dio un abrazo, ambos reian y yo me acerque y le dije feliz cumple amor! nos quedamos un ratito en la cama y despues esperamos a que el del dia especial se pudiera terminar de duchar y desayunamos todos juntos, lleve a Finn en el auto y le dijimos que iriamos a trabajar y la nena a jugar con Beth._

_Al dejarlo en la estacion partimos rumbo al aeropuerto donde nos encontramos con Burt y Carol quienes me abrazaron y creyeron que seguia mal por lo de mis padres, y partimos hacia nuestra casita le hicimos algunos arreglos y esperamos a que todos los chicos llegaran, vendrian todos nuestros amigos, seria una fiesta sorpresa._

_Selena jugaba con todos nuestros invitados, hable con mi mama para que venga pero dijo que como iban a estar Queen y Puck preferia que Beth solo estuviera con la condicion que no se enterara la verdad todavia, y ese punto iba a cumplir._

_Cuando todos habian llegado Finn me envio un mensaje "amor saliste de trabajar? me podes venir a buscar" le conte a Carol y ella me dijo anda a buscarlo asi que le escribi "en 15 estoy ahi, HBday love"._

_Cuando llegamos a casa todos gritamos "Feliz cumple Finn" y lo fuimos a abrazar, tenia lagrimitas en los ojos y decia "gracias familia"._

_Pasamos una velada hermosa todos juntos disfrutando el cumple de la persona mas importante para mi vida, que estoy diciendo EL ES MI PERSONA..._


	16. familia hudson

_"Familia"_

_Es domingo, Finn no trabaja, nos podemos dedicar perfectamente a nuestra familia, despues de mucha lluvia que hubo en la semana, anoche Finn llego de trabajar y limpio la pileta el calor comienza a sentirse en la ciudad, ayer llego a hacer 29 grados, asi que decidimos tomarnos este domingo para disfrutar en casa y en familia ya que en un mes una lindura chiquitita llegara y sera complicado pasar mucho tiempo con Selly._

_Como siempre, soy la primera en levantarme, bajo preparo el desayuno y espero a que Finn se levante, pero hoy casualmente me quede dormida y Finn me desperto, y me dijo que me moviera._

_Alrrededor de 1 hora despues estabamos en la pileta descansando pero en un momento Selena nado hasta la orilla de la pileta y se quedo paradita en el pasto y nos miro atentamente y nos dijo: "Mama, Papa prepare algo para ustedes", corrio hacia el equipo y comenzo a sonar una melodia muy hermosa, y la reconoci en el mismo instante que ella empezo a cantar: Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_The snow blows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen _

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen _

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see _

_Be the good girl _

_You always had to be _

_Conceal, don't feel _

_Don't let them know _

_Well, now they know _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

_It's funny how some distance _

_Makes everything seem small _

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all _

_Up here in the cold thin air _

_I finally can breathe _

_I know left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

_Standing frozen in the life I've chosen _

_You won't find me, the past is so behind me _

_Buried in the snow _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Es la musica de su pelicula favorita y luego de que termino de cantar con Finn la aplaudimos mucho ella hizo una reverencia y Finn nado hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazo y juntos se tiraron a la pileta de nuevo, cuando llegaron a mi lado le dije "muy bien mi futura estrella", ella solo me abrazo._

_Cuando todos comenzamos a tener hambre fui a la cocina a buscar unos sandwitch que habia preparado antes y comimos todos con los pies dentro de la pileta, en un momento senti mi pancita mojada y vi a Selly llorando, Finn fue el que decidio preguntarle "que pasa Pioja" ella solo dijo "no lo se", entonces yo le dije "en que pensas?" ella solo se levanto agarro su toalla y se fue a sentar a una silla que habia en el jardin, con Finn nos miramos y luego corrimos hasta donde ella estaba, El la levanto a upa y le dijo "si no nos hablas no podemos saber que pasa" y dijo "mis papas me olvidaron?", sabiamos que este momento iba a llegar entonces Finn decidio hablar y le dijo "nena, amor chiquito mio tus papis los que decidieron que tu iluminaras el mundo no te olvidaron,ellos estan ahi arriba junto a mi papa y siempre te recuerdan y te ven" ella lo miro muy pensativa y yo le dije "chiquita que te paso?" ella me dijo "soy feliz, con familia" la abrazamos. Entendimos perfectamente su mensaje, necesitaba saber la verdad para poder cerrar ese capitulo de su vida, los medicos nos habian advertido que cada tanto iba a preguntar pero lo logramos superar._

_Horas mas tarde pedimos delivery de empanadas y los tres juntitos vimos "Los Pitufos" en la tele cuando la peli finalizo se quedo domida con su cabecita apoyada en mis piernas bien contra mi panza y las piernitas apoyadas en Finn, no cabia duda somos una familia_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Conocer algo que no existia"_

_No todo en la vida es color de rosa, y eso cada vez lo tengo mas claro en mi vida, mi madre me llamo a su casa, y como cualquier persona correcta y buena hija fui, cuando llegue estaban mi madre, Beth, cuatro chicas mas y un hombre obiamente judio por lo que veia, salude cordialmente y mama me dijo "Sentate" _

_coopere con ella y mama trajo unas copas con bebida para todos y se sento y me dijo:_

_"te preguntaras que es esta reunion por que hay tanta gente y todo tiene respuesta Rach hace casi 15 anios que te deje pero todo tiene una razon de ser desconocida para ti" _

_yo simplemente dije "Como 15 mama?,de que estas habando hace 19 me dejaste!" ella solo me hizo un gesto de silencio y el hombre que no conocia tomo la palabra _

_"Rachel, mira se que las cosas son dificiles en este momento pero permitime explicarte que no queriamos que esto sucediera"_

_R: no estaria entendiendo absolutamente nada. Pueden articular _

_mi madre tomo la palabra y dijo: "El es Ryan, Rachel el es tu padre, antes de que hables dejanos explicarte, Hiriam y Leroy te mintieron, la persona que tienes a tu lado tiene 21 y se llama Gianna es tu hermana y la otra que tienes a tu lado es Gabriella y tiene 17 recien cumplidos, esto no lo sabe ninguna pero cuando ustedes 3 nacieron eramos muy felices, pero un dia yo deje de trabajar y su padre se separo de mi, y un juez cuando vio que no tenia trabajo y que su padre si decidio que se tenian que dividir, Gianna Y Gabriella se fueron con Ryan hacia Europa y a ti Rachel te llevaron a la casa de los Berry"._

_Mi cara era de espanto las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas y solo dije "comprendo pero ellas quienes son?" buscando respuestas sobre quienes eran las otras 2 nenas que estaban al lado de mi padre._

_Ryan: Rachel hija, tu fuiste quien mas sufrio esto al igual que tu madre, Gianna durante muchisimo tiempo pregunto por ti, pero no pudimos tener conexion con el juez, yo hablaba con tu madre y cuando ella te encontro donde estabas comenzamos a mandarte cosas que ya me entere que no te habian llegado - asenti con la cabeza- luego de 2 a~Nos donde estuve en Italia, conoci a una mujer me enamore de ella nos casamos y de alli nacieron Celine y Marie. Celine tiene 9 y Marie tiene 7, hace 4 largos a~Nos mi mujer fallecio y volvi a Estados Unidos a buscarlas, pero no las encontre hasta hace unos meses._

_Shelby: Rachel no te queremos obligar a que conozcas a tus hermanas pero entre todas ustedes son 6 y nos gustaria y les hablo a todas que hicieran el intento de llevarse bien. Se que es dificil pero lo pueden intentar, ahora si queremos comunicar algo Beth, Marie, Celine, Gabriella, Rachel, Gianna, Ryan y yo estamos juntos de nuevo._

_Me levante a abrazarlos al igual que lo hicieron todas mis hermanas, fue un acto instintivo pero fue un hermoso momento familiar._

_Al comenzar a llegar la tarde fuimos todos a la barbacoa de mi madre, comenze a hablar con Gianna y Gabriella y entre las 3 encontramos momentos que habiamos pasado pero que ninguna recordaba, despues Celine y Marie se unieron a nosotras y me preguntaron sobre mi y yo sobre ellas para podernos poner al dia. Cuando mire hacia atras vi a mis padres -que bien suena eso- llenandose de mimos y amor. Beth vino corriendo y me dijo "Rach, Rach, Selena donde esta? porque no vino con vos?" y yo le respondi "se quedo con su papi y su abu que se va hoy en casa porque hermanita que pasa", me miro con ojos de suplica y me dijo "podra venir a jugar?"._

_Mientras que Beth decia eso, mama y papa nos llamaron y nos dijeron, "como saben todos menos Rach y Gianna que tienen sus casas aqui en New York vamos a vivir aqui, asi que invito a mis hijas mayores a que se queden hasta la noche y poder disfrutar de una cena y algunos juegos todos juntos", todos asentimos y mi hermana mayor me dijo "Rach vos vas a llamar a tu novio para que traiga a tu nena o no", yo le dije que si y ella me conto que era mama tambien y su nena se llamaba Barbara asi que dijimos de decirles a nuestros novios que vinieran con nuestras hijas y hacer de todo esto algo grande, pero claro primero se lo planteamos a mama y a ella le encanto la idea asi que corri al comedor para poder hablar con Finn, el atendio y le dije:_

_"Amor se fue Carol ya?" _

_F: si bebe que pasa_

_R: podes pasar con casa ir a buscar una malla para mi y para Beth y vos tambien y venir a casa de mama, hoy cenamos aca._

_F: en media hora estoy ahi._

_Tiempo despues Finn llego y estabamos todos afuera, asi que los fui a buscar y le dije "no vas a poder creer todo lo que paso", cuando llegamos al fondo Beth vino corriendo a buscar a Selena y le presento a Barbara como su prima y las 3 fueron a jugar, Finn estaba con cara de super confundido, Mama se acerco con Papa y Ryan le dijo a Finn "asi que este es el hombre que hace feliz a mi hija", Finn me miro con cara de no entender nada asi que le contamos brevemente la historia, luego de eso, vio a David el marido de mi hermana mayor que casualmente se conocian de la estacion de policia y con Gianna nos reiamos de que se hubieran conocido antes que nosotros, luego conocio a mis restantes 4 hermanas menores. Cuando la presentacion entre todos termino Shelby grito "Bueno chicos, momento de pileta"._

_Pasamos una hermosa tarde de calor todos juntos, jugando y divirtiendonos en la piscina mi padre me llenaba de elogios y yo solo lo abrazaba, Selena se hizo super amiga de Barbie y jugaron toda la tarde sin problemas._

_Al llegar la noche mama cocino para todos unas hamburguesas, las nenas mas chiquitas estaban super contentas increiblemente Celine y Marie tambien jugaron con ellas a pesar de ser un poquito mas grandes, y bueno encontre una familia super divertida y enorme, Finn tampoco se aburrio porque paso hablando con David sobre la oficina. Mama me llamo adentro a mi sola antes de que comieramos y me dijo "perdon por todo esto hija, perdon por tanta mentira" y yo solo le dije "todo tuvo una razon estas perdonada y se que podemos recuperar este tiempo perdido con todos", nos abrazamos la ayude a llevar la comida y todos nos sentamos en la mesa. _

_Ahi me convenci que la vida tiene sorpresas todo el tiempo, y entre risas y un hermoso momento familiar comprendi que todo tiene una solucion y que era una persona super feliz_


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18: "Dificil separarse de la familia"_

_Me fue muy dificil dormir esa noche luego de conocer a mi familia de sangre, mi cabeza maquinaba todo y sobre todo pensaba en los Berry y en la mentira en la que vivi casi toda mi exsistencia, en la mitad de la noche seguia pensativa y Finn se dio cuenta me acaricio mi carita y me dijo "que pasa amor?" y le dije "pienso", el me dijo "Rachel podes hablar son las 3am amor", y yo arranque "pienso en que mi vida fue una mentira, llevo el apellido de las personas que me criaron pero no el de mi padre, que deberia hacer?", Finn: "amor creo que esto es claro, en un tiempito nos vamos a casar lo que pasa que creo que es mejor esperar a que nazca Valerie pero eso es solo si quieres tener el apellido Hudson sino bueno podes tener el de tus padres hasta que decidas que Hudson es una buena opcion", quede annonadada ante su respuesta y le dije "linda forma de pedirme casamiento" y el dijo "creo que ya te la habia pedido", y ahi cai en que era cierto y que 5 meses no iban a cambiar nada entonces le dije "tenes razon Hudson es la mejor opcion.". Luego de ese momento de debilidad el me abrazo hasta que me dormi en sus brazos sintiendo que estaba en el mejor de los mundos posibles. _

_Desperte a las 10 con un mensaje de mama, "hijas las espero a las 12:30 para u'n almuerzo familiar, las ama su mama" una sonrisa en la cara se me formo, y Finn me dijo "hable con David almorzamos y nos vamos juntos, pasan todo el dia en lo de tu mama y despues de noche las pasamos a buscar", sonrei y me fui a despertar y preparar a Selena, al llegar la vi con una sonrisa y me dijo "Hola Mami", y yo le dije "Hola princesa, vamos a jugar con Beth y Barbie hoy? que te parece?" comenzo a saltar arriba de la cama y con un ataque igual a cualquiera mio me dijo "puedo llevar peliculas y juguetes?" yo asenti, se vistio y armo su bolsito. _

_Llegamos a casa de mama y papa nos abrio sonriente me dijo "Hola hija -puso una mano sobre mi panza y otra en el bracito de Selena y dijo- que grandes estan mis nietas" reimos y entramos yo super abrazada de mi papa, Selena entro corriendo y encontro a Celine alli y ambas fueron al piso de arriba para jugar, Finn se quedo hablando con Papa y yo fui a ayudar a mama a la cocina, me saludo sonriente y le pregunte "como fue el primer dia?" y ella me respondio "increible Rach increible" sonreimos y nos abrazamos, le pregunte "que vas a hacer de comer?" y me dijo "a vos que te parece" ambas reimos y dijimos "pasta". Comenzamos a cocinar y enseguida vino Gabriella con Gianna y mis hermanas menores y me dijo "Rach podes venir un segundo?" todas fuimos al fondo y me dijeron "que te parece si les hacemos un regalo a mama y a papa?" yo asenti y Marie dijo "podemos cantar una cancion" todas nos miramos sonrientes y yo les dije "Elijan una y la hacemos". Gabriella propuso "Story Of My Life" de One Direction y la verdad que encajaba a la perfeccion, la hariamos despues de comer y seria un hermoso regalo._

_Rato despues estabamos todas sentadas en la mesa riendo y celebrando y Papa llego con Finn y David, luego llegaron las 3 chiquitas y por ultimo mama con la comida, comimos todos juntos y cuando llego el momento mi hermana mayor hablo y dijo "Mama, Papa, familia les quisimos hacer un regalo esperamos que les guste"._

_Celine: __Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain _

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days _

_Marie: __She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones _

_Ambas: __It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone _

_Gabriella y Gianna: __And I'll be gone, gone tonight _

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide _

_Rachel: __The way that I been holdin' on too tight _

_With nothing in between _

_Todas: __The story of my life I take her home _

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time... _

_Is frozen (the story of, the story of) _

_The story of my life I give her hope _

_I spend her love until she's broke inside _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of__) _

_Gianna: __Written on these walls are the colours I can't change _

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage _

_Gianna,Gabriella y Rachel: __And i'll be gone, gone tonight _

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright _

_The way that I been holdin' on so tight _

_With nothing in between _

_Todas: __The story of my life I take her home _

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time... _

_Is frozen (the story of, the story of) _

_The story of my life I give her hope _

_I spend her love until she's broke inside _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of) _

_Celine:__ And I been waiting for this time to come around _

_Marie: __But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds _

_G,GyR: __The story of my life I take her home _

_I drive all night to keep her warm and time... _

_Is frozen _

_Todas: __The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope) _

_I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broken inside) _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of) _

_The story of my life _

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of) _

_The story of my life._

_Terminamos todas abrazadas, Mama y Papa se pararon con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y corrieron a abrazarnos, Finn y David chocaban las manos compartiendo su felicidad, Papa fue el primero en hablar y dijo "gracias hijas por este hermoso regalo, muchas gracias"._

_Un ratito mas tarde mi prometido y el marido de mi hermana se fueron a trabajar y quedamos todas nosotras con nuestros padres, Selena mi nena fue la primera en hablar y me dijo "Mama puedo ir con Beth y Barbie arriba a ver Frozen?" y yo le dije que si y Marie y Celine me miraron y yo dije "Selena, Marie y Celine van con ustedes tambien", ambas 2 rieron y las 5 subieron como locas a ver esa hermosa pelicula. _

_Mama trajo un album de fotos se sento con nosotras y papa y dijo "Aprovechando que estan las 3 solas les queremos mostrar algo" el album tenia fotos de nosotras 3 de chiquitas con nuestros padres, lo vimos abrazadas llorando al ver cada foto y tener un leve recuerdo de cada uno. _

_Sin dudas una hermosa tarde, al caer la noche decidimos que cocinariamos pizzas nosotras Mama y Papa subieron con las mas chicas arriba y nos divertimos mucho cocinando, llamamos a todos a comer y compartimos otra hermosa comida,Mama hablo y dijo: hijas gracias por todo. _

_Aplaudimos todos y finalizamos un dia perfecto._


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo 19: El amor innato_

_Despues de dos semanas ininterrumpidas de comer en casa de mama, hoy me tocaba a mi hacer la comida para todos pero no solo mis hermanas y mis padres, sino tambien Carol, Burt, Kurt y Blaine que vendrian desde Ohio, para conocer a su nieta que a mas tardar en 2 dias naceria, asi que prepare unas ricas empanadas para todos, mi Hermana Gianna fue la primera en llegar con mi sobrina, nos quedamos un ratito hablando y me trajeron un regalito para Valerie, despues llegaron Finn y David que vinieron super cansados y directo a ver un partido de Basket en la tele, con mi hermana nos reiamos porque llegaron tal como 2 chicos corriendo para ver su novela favorita. Y bueno despues llegaron mis demas hermanas, cuando mi familia estaba completa llegaron todos los de Ohio, Carol miro sorprendida a la cantidad de gente que habia, y Kurt me dijo RACHEL BARBRA BERRY YA QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION DE TODO ESTO, Blaine sin embargo lo trato de calmar, Finn intercedio diciendo "a ver si pasamos todos a la mesa y explicamos la situacion"._

_Cuando nos sentamos, Shelby hablo y dijo "Bueno, familia Hudson y todo el clan Corcoran todos juntos", mis hermanas y yo aplaudimos disfrutando del momento, y Kurt en su diva plan dijo "ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR POR QUE TANTA GENTE?" asi que yo hable y dije "Empezando a la corta historia y no existiendome les presento a: Gianna su marido David y su hija Barbara, a Gabriella, Celine y Marie, y bueno a Beth ya la conocen todas ellas son mis hermanas, a y el es Ryan mi papa Biologico", alli me quede sin aliento y Finn siguio "no deben de entender nada, pero, KURT NO MIRES CON CARA DE HACERLE UN INTERROGATORIO A RACHEL, HACE 2 SEMANAS SABE ELLA ESTA SITUACION" , Kurt solo lo miro me miro a mi y me dijo "me hubiera gustado que en vez de comerte tanto a mi hermano recordaras que en Ohio habia quedado otra parte de tu familia, con permiso", Carol actuo en el momento viendo mis lagrimas "KURT HUMMEL VENIS YA A ESTA MESA", y yo le dije "dejalo Carol ya esta, con permiso", me levante hacia mi cuarto y me tire en la cama a llorar sosteniendo una mano sobre mi Valerie y diciendole "mi dulce chiquita pase lo que pase vas a tener una familia igual", senti unos pasitos a mi lado y pude visualizar a Selena acostandose al lado mio y luego vi venir a Gianna. Unos minutos despues Selena empezo a decir "Mama te mojaste los pantalones" y ahi fue cuando mi hermana se dio cuenta "Rach, el stress provoco que rompieras la bolsa" y alli senti una contraccion enorme y pegue un grito de dolor._

_Finn lo sintio y corrio al cuarto y le dijo "Gianna que pasa?", ella le dijo "Finn Rachel rompio bolsa", el fue a avisar a todos mientras mi hermana me ayudaba a levantarme. _

_Daniel se iba a llevar a Selena, Beth, Barbara, Marie para su casa, mientras que todos los demas me iban a llevar al hospital, mi nena corrio a darme un beso. Finn entro en ataque de desesperacion, en nuestro auto ibamos el, mama, Gianna, Gaby y yo, asi que Gaby condujo hasta el hospital._

_Al llegar empeze a gritar un medico por favor, enseguida vino mi ginecologo y me dijo que daria para largo yo solo pedia al cielo que se terminara ya!..._

_Tres horas despues el medico entro en sala, me miro y me dijo "Rachel llego el momento, solo 3 personas pueden ir contigo, vos elegis", con la poca voz que me quedaba le dije "3 con Finn incluido o sin Finn incluido?" el medico me dijo "3 sin contar a Finn", sin pensarlo 2 veces llame a mi mama, a Gianna y a mi padre, las tres personas que se habian vuelto indispenasables en mi vida._

_Al entrar en sala de partos el dolor era insoportable, agarre con una mano a Finn y con la otra a mi mama y el medico me dijo "Rachel puja", 5 pujes mas y me dijo "se le ve la cabecita, vamos, vamos" con la poca fuerza que me quedaba cai para atras y senti el llanto de Valerie al instante, llamaron a Finn para cortar el cordon uminical y Finn me la acerco para que la viera, era hermosa, mama dijo "es igual a cuando vos naciste", y papa lloraba mire a Gianna y le dije "te presento a tu ahijada y sobrina", y ella solo me dijo "Gracias", se llevaron a mi nena, mis padres y mi hermana salieron de la habitacion, y tiempo despues me dormi._

_/Mientras Rachel dormia:_

_Gianna decidio hablar con Kurt y le dijo "te das cuenta lo que hiciste no?"_

_k: yo no hice nada_

_G: lo minimo que Rachel necesitaba era no provocar el parto por llantos, digo no?_

_K: y vos quien te crees que sos para venirme a decir algo?_

_G: soy la hermana de Rachel y terminala_

_K: Rach no tiene hermanos, no mientas._

_G: aunque no me creas soy su hermana, pero no va al caso, te venia a decir que por favor cuando puedas pasar le pidas disculpas._

_K: gracias por tu consejo chau./_

_Cuando desperte, Finn sostenia mi mano, y alli le dije "y Valerie" alli entro la enfermera con una cunita y alli la vi a la beba mas hermosa que en mi vida haya visto, la enfermera la saco y le dijo a Finn "queres llevarla papa?" el asintio, y me la acerco, la medico me pregunto le vas a dar pecho o complemento?, yo dije pecho, Finn me la dio, desprendi mi camison la puse cerca y como un acto que hubiera hecho mil veces comenzo a succionar, al principio senti un tiron pero luego fue todo color rosa, sentia las voces de mi familia atras conversando felices y a Finn a mi lado los 2 embobados con la nueva incoroporacion de los Hudson._


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 20:_

_Hoy el medico nos dio el alta, y ahora estamos yendo hacia nuestra casita, la nena esta muy tranquila, al llegar me sorprendi de ver las luces prendidas, asi que Finn fue el primero en entrar y luego me dijo que pasara estaba toda nuestra familia, y alli la vi sentadita de bracitos cruzados, alli estaba la otra nena de mis ojos, Finn se acerco y me dijo que fuera, mientras Valerie estaba entretenida con sus abuelos, fuimos a hacerle algunos mimos y ella nos dijo "me van a seguir queriendo", nosotros asentimos y nos dijo "puedo tener a Valerie", Finn la fue a buscar y se la trajo, yo la puse en sus bracitos y por primera vez en los 4 dias de nacida que tenia abrio los ojos hacia su hermana. Fue un momento unico. Mi mama y yo llorabamos al verlo y vimos que Selena tambien lloraba._

_Horas mas tarde nos dividimos, Finn fue a cambiar a Valerie para hacerla dormir y yo fui con Selly, le lei un cuentito y enseguida cayo rendida._

_Mama todavia estaba en casa, me estaba dejando preparada la comida para el proximo dia, me acerque a ella y me dijo "hija, Kurt te dejo algo antes de irse solo", asenti y abri el sobre y comenze a leer: _

_"Estrella, me encantaria haberte dicho todo esto en la cara, pasamos una secundaria maravillosa, juntos, pero ahora veo como has cambiado, en Ohio estabas sola, va estaban los Berry, pero ahora? ahora te noto demasiado feliz, en New York conseguiste todo y Finn tambien, me entere que en 2 meses hasta Mr Shue va para alli, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, los 2 queriamos estar juntos en New York pero vos tenes algo que yo nunca voy a tener mi madre y padre juntos, y te lo voy a contar aca, voy a empezar mi propio comercio en Londres por eso me fui sin saludar, aunque me cueste la vida mi Estrella, me separo de todos ustedes, antes de que te preguntes y Burt?, ya hable con el y con Blaine tambien, cuidalos son mi vida y deciselo a Finn tambien._

_Vas a decir que esto es una rabieta, y si seguramente lo sea, que sea un ataque de celos tambien, espero que el Glee Club de alli funcione a la perfeccion. Un beso para mis dos sobrinas y no me llamen, yo tambien voy a estar cumpliendo mis mayores deseos de vida, un beso:Kurt"_

_Lei esta carta con lagrimas en los ojos, no habia nada que cambiar, mama me abrazo y me dijo "Perdon" y yo le dije "no tenes la culpa de nada, gracias", nos abrazamos y tiempo despues la despedi. Senti el llanto de mi chiquita, y corri a su habitacion. La alimente, y cuando quedo dormidita vi a Finn en la pared y me dijo "sos una persona fuerte amor gracias por todo". Le di un besito en la cabecita a Valerie y fui a mostrarle la carta a Finn, el me dijo "no puede ser se esta comportando como un chiquilin" yo asenti, y me dijo "no te preocupes estas feliz, tenes una familia y trabajo asegurado, todo va a estar bien, te amo"._


	21. Chapter 21

_Capitulo 21:"Un dia complicado"_

_Mi nenita cumple 15 dias y hoy es el cumple de 3 de Barbie, mama le va a hacer una comida enorme en su casa, Finn y Selena habian salido a comprarle su regalo, fui a buscar a Val y me encontre con que se le habia caido el ombliguito ya, asi que espere a Finn para darle su primera duchita antes de ir al cumple._

_Cuando Finn llego le dije "amor podemos duchar a Val ya", el sonrio y de a poquito pusimos a la nena en el agua, al principio lloro, pero Selena le empezo a hablar y se fue calmando, fue un momento familiar hermoso._

_Cuando llegamos a casa de mama Beth bajo corriendo a buscar a Selly, ambas se fueron para adentro y pude visualizar cuando Shelby detuvo a su nieta para que le diera un beso, Finn colaboro en ayudarme a bajar ya que Val estaba dormida en mis brazos, apenas entramos vi a Marie que corria a saludarme, tiempito despues vimos a la homenajeada del dia, todos reiamos viendo a las mas chiquitas jugando, Val estaba en su cochecito muy tranquila, y Gabriella se acerco a mi y me dijo "Rach, podre entrar al Glee Club?", y yo le dije "Gaby prepara una cancion y me aseguro que vas a entrar", ella sonrio y me dijo "gracias, gracias,gracias". _

_Habia sido un momento familiar hermoso, habian un monton de recuerdos en mi corazon que nunca nadie va a poder borrar, en un momento Finn se paro y dijo "Bueno familia, quiero hacer un anuncio, en 3 meses me caso con Rachel" todos aplaudieron y yo le dije "quee?" "amor me acaban de confirmar el turno, en 3 meses nos casamos", mi cara era unica sorpresa locura todo junto. Seria la misma fecha que hace un a~no nos ibamos a casar Septiembre, una locura. _

_Al rato de comer las nenas se tiraron a la pileta, sentia una conexion unica con mis hermanas, las de sangre y las de no sangre. Con mi hermana mayor fuimos a buscar el album que alguna vez nos habia dado nuestros padres, y al abrirlo encontramos muchisimos recuerdos los cuales vimos abrazadas, demasiado tiempo habia pasado. Papa llego y nos abrazo a las dos por atras, y nos dijo "mis chiquitas crecieron a tiempo acelerado", los 3 reimos y nos quedamos asi, papa nos conto algunas historias y al cabo de un rato se unio mama con el._

_Cuando llego el momento de despedirnos todo se hizo dificil, se habia largado una lluvia enorme y las calles se estaban innundando, asi que Papa dijo que tenia 3 habitaciones libres que nos quedaramos en casa, todos asentimos, asi que cenamos y luego vimos la tele en el hermoso y enorme comedor que tenia la casa, en un momento visualize a mama con lagrimas en los ojos ella solo dijo "miro este cuadro y lo unico que veo es todo el tiempo que perdimos" alli estabamos solo mis padres, y mis hermanas mas cercanas de edad. Hace muchos a~nos estabamos igual solo nosotros 5, entonces mama dijo "Ryan podes venir un segundo?", el asintio y los dos se fueron al pasillo a hablar, nos mirabamos sin entender nada, asi que corrimos a la pared para poder escuchar lo que hablaban._

_Shelby: "No les podemos decir la verdad, no me parece conveniente despues de que Rachel fue la unica que sufrio, y yo tambien, decirles que su padre separo a su familia porque se enamoro de una puta, y su madre quedo sola y vos solo volvias para tener mas hijos y luego me los sacabas?"._

_Ryan:"Shel amor el que me obligaba era mi padre ni Amy, ni Clary, ni Bernice ni mucho menos Isabella tienen la culpa de los errores que yo cometi"._

_Alli decidimos entrar y dijimos "Papa, Mama creo que necesitamos una explicacion"._

_Ellos asintieron y fuimos al living, le mande un msj a Finn de que se quedaran alli y que nadie viniera y ahi mama empezo a hablar._

_S: Como les dijimos cuando nosotros nos separamos el juez las separo a ustedes tambien, pero unos meses despues de que Gabriella cumpliera sus dos a~nos y no estuviera a mi lado me entere que estaba embarazada, eran gemelas les puse Bernice e Isabella, cuando conecte a su padre las chicas ya habian nacido, estaban grandes y el decidio llevarselas al igual que hizo tiempo despues con sus otras dos hermanas Amy y Clary._

_R: no quiero que piensen que yo soy una mala persona en ese momento lo era, me enamore de sobre manera de la madre de Celine y Marie, pero ella me dijo muy claro que no queria 6 hijas bastardas y yo no le hice caso, tiempo despues me entere de su enfermedad ella quiso tener a Marie pero para eso, mande a sus hermanas a un campamento, luego estuvieron en un colegio pupilas y en unos dias van a llegar._

_Estabamos tan sorpendidas que Gaby fue la unica en hablar y dijo "Osea que tenemos hermanas de 15, 13 y 11 a~nos, de la misma sangre que nosotras?"_

_S: si chicas perdon._

_Yo solo me largue a llorar y Papa me dijo "Perdon hija". Yo asenti los abraze y Gianna dijo "Cuando llegan?"_

_Papa dijo: manana conocen a toda su familia y ahora si, no mas secretos._

_Mientras ibamos a nuestros cuartos pensaba, hace 1 a~no estaba sola no tenia hermanos y ahora somos 10, somos muchos, no lo puedo creer._

_Fue un dia hermoso y complicado._


	22. Chapter 22

_"Conocerlas"_

_nos levantamos super temprano, principalemente yo ni dormi, Valerie se la habia pasado con hambre cada 2 horas Papa habia salido a buscar a mis hermanas todos estabamos ansiosos pero principalmente mama. Asi que con Gianna decidimos dejar a Beth, Barbara, Selena, Marie y Celine todas juntas mirando "La Bella y la Bestia" mientras que Gaby estudiaba y nosotras dos preparabamos la comida. Nuestros hombres habian ido a trabajar por lo que llegarian tarde, y Valerie al fin se habia dormido. Cocinamos Lasagna para todos Vegetariana y Comun. Sentimos la llave y llamamos a Marie y Celine para que vinieran con nosotras._

_Nos sentamos en el sofa, esperando Papa entro y las comenzo a llamar: "Bernice e Isabella por favor entren" ambas iguales de tes, altura e iguales a las fotos de mama de joven se quedaron paradas alli, luego papa dijo "Amy, Clary por favor". Ryan fue el unico en el hablar nos fue marcando con el dedo y dijo "Chicas ella es su mama, ya les conte la historia en el auto, y ellas son Marie y Celine sus hermanas menores, y Gabriella, Rachel y Gianna sus hermanas mayores". Les hicimos un espacio en el sillon a ellas 4 y se sentaron. Mama hablo y dijo "todas saben la historia nos gustaria que se llevaran bien, la diferencia entre edades no es mucha, asi que hijas llevense bien". Celine fue la primera en levantarse e irse, Papa la siguio y al cabo de un rato volvieron, Cuando se acerco el mediodia hicimos bajar a las chiquitas para comer. _

_Mientras almorzabamos pude ver a mi familia completa y feliz Gianna como si supiera lo que pensaba asintio con la cabeza, teniamos mucho que hacer y sobre todo mucho por conocer, Finn y David llegaron cuando caia la noche, yo estaba con Valerie dandole de comer._

_Mis hermanas estaban raras pero principalmente Gabriella me acerque a ella y me dijo "Rach. crees que es justo que Marie y Celine esten aca?" y yo le dije "Porque decis eso?" y ella me dijo "siento que Papa las tiene porque son hijas de el pero no tienen nada que ver con nosotros..." entonces dije "no nos podemos meter " y simplemente la abraze._

_Senti sonar el timbre de la casa mama abrio y se encontro con las dos personas que nadie deseaba que aparecieran: Queen Fabray y Noah Puckerman. Finn corrio a verlo y dijo "amigo como andas?" juntos fueron para adentro y yo fui a buscar a Queen le dije que haces aqui?. Q: Vine a hablar con Shelby quiero que Beth se vaya con nosotros._

_R: Estas completamente loca?_

_Q: te pensas que no me entere mediante las fotos que te etiquetaron en facebook que tenes 8 hermanas?_

_R: No tiene nada que ver Beth no te lo perdonaria nunca._

_Q: y que no me va a perdonar?_

_R: Esta arriba con sus dos amigas._

_Q: quienes?_

_R: mi hija Selena y mi sobrina Barbara._

_Q: Rach no voy a hacer que no las vea simplemente acabamos de alquilar un departamento en New York y nos gustaria estar con nuestra hija..._

_R: dejame que llame a mama yo no quiero hablar con vos..._

_Llame a mama y me fui a buscar a mi hijita que estaba con Finn. Senti los pasitos de las 3 nenas bajando y alli llame a mi hija y sobrina. Al rato senti el llanto de Mama y me di cuenta de todo lo que habia pasado Queen se la llevaba. Yo solo fui y le dije a Queen "trata de que la veamos aunque sea cada tanto". Mi hija lloraba y le decia "nos vamos a ver siempre"._

_Cuando volvimos a casa me fue muy dificil dormir a Selena ya que lloraba por miedo de perder a su amiga Beth y yo lloraba por que la maldad de Queen Fabray habia llegado demasiado lejos._


	23. Chapter 23

_La vuelta del Glee Club:_

_Finn se levanto super ilusionado, hoy volveria el Glee Club, competiriamos en las ligas mayores de Glee Clubs, Mr Shue habia llegado a la ciudad hace algun tiempo, el y mama se iban a encargar de guiarnos al estrellato. Lo unico que no sabia, Queen iba a aparecer?._

_Mi familia se iba a dividir para ir hacia el teatro, Finn y David irian juntos, Gianna iba con Barbie, y algunas de mis hermanas, Mama con las otras y Papa tambien, la familia del Glee Club habia crecido un poco, llegue a casa con las nenas para almorzar y ahi nos dividimos todos, por suerte fui con 2 de mis hermanas tambien. _

_Al llegar Mr Shue ya estaba en el lugar y todos los que habian venido con mama tambien, yo llegue sosteniendo a Valerie con un brazo y agarrando a Selena de otra, Fui a saludar a Mr Shue y Sely se solto de mi mano, me distraje hablando con mi querido profesor y vi a mi nena bailando en el escenario, el me hizo un comentario "va a ser una estrella". Al cabo de un rato el teatro estaba lleno de caras de mis amigos, Mr Shue y Mama dieron la primera orden y llamaron a las nuevas adquisiciones de New Directions 2.0, mi hermana Gabi subio al escenario y dijo soy Gabriella y le voy a pedir a mi hermana Rachel que suba a el escenario conmigo para interpretar este tema, le di mi nena a Gianna y subi, los acordes de Brave comenzaron a sonar:_

_Gaby: You can be amazing _

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug _

_You can be the outcast _

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love _

_Or you can start speaking up _

_Yo: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do _

_And they settle 'neath your skin _

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight _

_Sometimes the shadow wins _

_But I wonder what would happen if you _

_Ambas: Say what you wanna say _

_And let the words fall out _

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave _

_With what you want to say _

_And let the words fall out _

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave _

_I just wanna see you _

_I just wanna see you _

_I just wanna see you _

_I wanna see you be brave _

_just wanna see you _

_I just wanna see you _

_I just wanna see you _

_I wanna see you be brave _

_Al finalizar la cancion todos aplaudian y mama tenia lagrimas en los ojos, hicimos una reverencia y bajamos, un tiempo mas tarde mientras conversabamos llego Queen la que muchos no queriamos ver, la observe ella me observo a mi y note como Beth corria hacia mi mama se sentaba arriba y le decia "te extra~no mama", me puse a llorar mientras sostenia a mi Valerie. Shelby luego de decirle unas palabras la bajo y la mando jugar con sus amiguitas Queen se unio a nosotros, Puck ya estaba hace rato, y derrepente vi que Bernice, Isabella, y Clary habian subido al escenario y comenzaron a sonar los acordes de Neon Lights de Demi Lovato._

_Baby when they look up at the sky _

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by _

_You'll be coming on with me tonight _

_We'll be burning up like neon lights _

_Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now _

_Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now _

_You're all I see in all these places _

_You're all I see in all these faces _

_So let's pretend we're running of time, of time _

_Baby when they look up at the sky _

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by _

_You'll be coming on with me tonight _

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights _

_Baby when they look up at the sky _

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by _

_You'll be coming on with me tonight _

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights _

_Neon lights _

_Neon lights _

_Neon lights _

_Like neon lights._

_Mis tres hermanas brillaron, y Mr Shue bromeando dijo "Alguien mas quiere brillar?", las chiquitas levantaron la mano y Mama le dijo a Mr Shue que las dejara subir asi que eran bastantes arriba del escenario y Beth, Barbara, Selena, Amy, Marie y Celine comenzaron a cantar, "La Separacion de Tinkerbell":_

_Beth: __Uh uh uh _

_Uh uh uh _

_Selena: __La da da _

_Da da _

_Barbie:__Un día te _

_Perdí sin _

_Conocerte _

_Amy:__Sin saber que _

_Cerca estabas _

_Tú de mí _

_Marie:__Y ahora solo _

_Quiero abrazarte _

_Celine:__Y con mil _

_Historias asombrarte _

_Selena:__Todo en ti me dice _

_Que debía ser así _

_Beth:__Sé que si _

_Barbie:__ Alegre estoy _

_Amy:__ Contigo voy _

_Celine y Marie:__A tu lado _

_El mundo es _

_Mejor _

_Beth y Sely: __Todo tiene _

_Mucho más _

_Color _

_Beth:__La separación _

_Amy, Celine, Marie:__No es tan _

_Grande hoy _

_Todas:__ Sé que no _

_Las aplaudimos muchisimo habian brillado, eran tan chiquitas, Brittany y su inocencia dijo "son chicas grandes?", todos reimos, al finalizar la hora fuimos todos a comer a lo de Mama, Beth se fue a desgano con Queen ya que no quiso ir a lo de mi madre, a todos nos sorprendio su actitud pero la dejamos, terminamos la noche riendonos, entre pizzas, sandwich y otras cosas que mama habia preparado, abajo de una luna gitana de verano que brillaba entre todo el Glee Club._


	24. Chapter 24

_"Una propuesta interesante"_

_Hoy era un dia importante segun Mr Shue teniamos que ir bien producidos, asi que le mande a Finn una muda de ropa para que se pudiera arreglar, hoy solo iria con Valerie a el ensayo, porque mi Selly se iba para la casa de su primita Barbie, asi que apenas me levante me di cuenta que Val en 1 hora se levantaria asi que me duche y luego elegi la ropa mas elegante, baje hize el desayuno, desperte a Finn y fui a darle de comer a Val. Al principio no me quiso agarrar el pecho, lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba se lo acerque a la boquita y me miro con muchisimo amor con una mirada de agradecimiento, visualize que Finn me estaba mirando le dije que pasara y me dijo, son tan hermosas, luego de alimentarse, la nena se durmio y su Papi la cambio, Val no se movio en todo el rato, mientras que se quedo con El, aproveche a ir a despertar a Selly y pasar un ratito con ella, cuando llegue a su habitacion estaba abrazada a su barbie de trapo de la princesa "Aurora", era una imagen muy tierna, le saque una foto con mi celular y prendi su luz de noche y comenze a cantarle "baila baila princesita, la de los pies descalzos despeina ya tu alma que llega tu amado, baila baila princesita, en tu bosque encantado, y cantale al deseo de un amor un amor so~nado" ella me miro a los ojitos y me dijo "mama que linda cancion, buen dia", nos dimos un abrazo y le dije "gordita vamos arriba que hoy vas a casa de la tia Gianna", ella solo me dijo "yupiii" y se desperto corriendo. Al rato fuimos a tomar el desayuno, la gordita chica dormia en su cochecito, y le dije a Finn "Gordo hoy como hacemos?" el me dijo "agarramos los dos autos mi amor", y asi fue, fui a llevar a Sell a lo de mi hermana me quede un ratito hablando con ella y despues parti con mi Val a la pediatra, ella iba a su segundo control desde que nacio, mi chiquita estaba cada dia mas grande, la pediatra me dijo que estaba todo que estaba bajo control y parti hacia el teatro a pasar un rato con mi mama y de seguro mi hermana Gabriella._

_Horas mas tarde, todo el Glee Club habia llegado, nos reunimos y comenzamos a ver que llegaban unas personas mayores al recinto, Mr Shue nos habia dicho que vendrian algunos productores asi que supuse que eran ellos, cante una cancion con Finn, Brittany, Gaby y Puck se titulaba "Llega en Forma de Amor": _

_Hoy quiero escuchar al corazón _

_Hoy quiero pintar al mundo de otro color _

_Ese mundo que me espera y al que mi sueño me lleva _

_y que tiene lo que quiero yo... _

_Hoy, creo que todo puede ser mejor _

_Hay un camino donde brilla el sol _

_en otro lugar.. _

_Hoy, yo le hago caso a mi imaginación _

_Creo que todo tiene solución _

_Hoy vuelvo a_ _empezar.. _

_Todo lo que quieras, lo que pidas, lo que esperas _

_llega en forma de amor _

_Todo lo que quieras, lo que sueles, lo que ruegas _

_llega en forma de amor _

_llega en forma de amor _

_Hoy quiero escuchar al corazón _

_Hoy quiero pintar al mundo de otro color _

_Ese mundo que me espera y al que mi sueño me lleva _

_y que tiene lo que quiero yo... _

_Hoy, creo que todo puede ser mejor _

_Hay un camino donde brilla el sol _

_en otro lugar.. _

_Hoy, yo le hago caso a mi imaginación _

_Creo que todo tiene solución _

_Hoy vuelvo a_ _empezar.. _

_Todo lo que quieras, lo que pidas, lo que esperas _

_llega en forma de amor _

_Todo lo que quieras, lo que sueles, lo que ruegas _

_llega en forma de amor _

_llega en forma de amor _

_Lo que has perdido, Lo que has logrado, _

_Lo que te duele, Lo que has olvidado _

_Besos, Traiciones, Heridas, Canciones _

_Todo esto es parte de tus emociones _

_llega en forma de amor _

_llega en forma de amor _

_Todo lo que quieras, lo que pidas, lo que esperas _

_llega en forma de amor _

_Todo lo que quieras, lo que sueles, lo que ruegas _

_llega en forma de amor _

_llega en forma de amor..._

_Cuando terminamos la cancion un director nos llamo la atencion a mi y a Finn haciendonos bajar del escenario, cuando llegamos a su lado nos dijo "Soy Rupert Campion, director de Funny Girl - cuando menciono esas palabras mi corazon empezo a acelerarse- y por el hermoso trabajo que acabo de ver me gustaria elegirlos a los dos como pareja protagonica, por lo que veo en sus manos, visualizo que son pareja asi que que mejor que ambos esten en la misma obra?". Finn fue el primero en responder, yo quede blanca no podia creer lo que estaba pasando._

_F: Mr. Campion dejeme decirle que para nosotros es un honor, pero nos estamos por casar en Septiembre y tenemos dos hijas y tendriamos que barajar ese tema para aceptar la oferta._

_Rupert: De eso no hay problema, los ensayos comienzan la proxima semana y la obra no se estrena hasta el 15 de octubre, a sus hijas las pueden dejar con alguien de su confianza, por favor chicos tienen demasiado talento para ser desperdiciado._

_Aprete la mano de Finn como para aceptar la oferta, el noto mi comentario y le dijo: "Aceptamos nos vemos la proxima semana"._

_R: WOOW no lo puedo creer voy a cumplir mi sue~no con el amor de mi vida, dios Finn esto esta pasando?_

_F: si amor esta pasando - nos dimos un beso de novela y sentimos que alguien interrumpia- ejemm - Shelby._

_R: Mama no lo puedo creer voy a ser Funny Brice y Finn va a ser mi pareja_

_S: lo se chicos lo se felicitaciones!_

_Vimos a mi hermana venir corriendo y ella nos dijo "Rachel! voy a estar en la misma obra que vos haciendo de extra!" nos dimos un abrazo junto con mi madre._

_A la noche Papa nos llamo para festejar en casa, era como si Valerie lo hubiera sentido porque tenia una sonrisita al dormirse, Selena decia "mama va a ser famosa", y yo estaba subida en una nube de la cual no queria bajar y Finn seguia sin comprender nada._

_Sin duda detras de las nubes que el dia tenia hoy el cielo "siempre es azul". _


	25. Chapter 25

_On My Way:_

_Pov Finn:_

_Hoy fue un dia de esos bien raros,pero luego me di cuenta por que lo era: 4 de julio festejo de la independencia de los Estados Unidos de NorteAmerica, asi que hoy seria la primera fiesta que tendriamos en casa no solo con Sely y Valerie sino con toda la familia de Rach tambien._

_Cuando desperte note que solo Valerie dormia a mi lado, Rach ya no estaba, asi que me levante y me di una ducha cuando sali note a la nena despertandose asi que la levante y le di una duchita, cuando bajamos los dos limpitos y prolijos vi a la mujer de mis deseos con mi otra nenita, estaban limpiando el patio muy contentas, pero Val se puso a gritar a penas visualizo a su madre y esta se dio vuelta al sentirla y le dijo "hola princesita, papi te ducho ya mi nena? si?, ya se tenes hambre?" mientras que Rach agarro a la beba para alimentarla fui a jugar con Selly. Ella me decia "papa corre dale atrapame". Luego de un ratito de juegos fuimos a desayunar y le pregunte "amor a que hora viene tu familia?" y ella muy tranquila me dijo "en una hora, ducha a Selena por fa", obedeciendo su pedido fui a duchar a mi nena mayor al llevarla a la habitacion para que se vistiera vi que era un cuarto de princesa, fuccia con hadas princesas y todo, mismo la cama tenia sabanas de "princesita Sofia", cuando termino de vestirse la peine y le dije que se quedara en su cuarto que cuando llegaban las tias la llamaba. _

_Al bajar senti que tocaban el piano y comenzaban a cantar "My words are wrapped in barbed wire ,My actions speak for what I can't say ,'Cause I fall one step forward to push you away Push you away" sin dudas era una cancion que desconocia, y alli la vi a mi Rach tocandola y le dije "amor que es esa hermosa melodia?" y ella solo me dijo "tenia estas palabras dando vuelta desde hoy y aproveche a escribirlas", le di un beso y nos quedamos asi por unos minutos hasta que sentimos el timbre como siempre sonando en el momento menos oportuno. Al abrir vi que era Shelby con Bernice, Isabella y Clary, las salude y les dije que Rachel estaba en el salon, las hermanas corrieron a saludar y Shelby me dijo "que lio Finn eh?", y yo le dije si..._

_Rato mas tarde llego mi suegro Ryan con Marie, Celine y Amy, Ryan cruzo unas palabras conmigo y entro, me preguntaba donde estaban mis padres, mientras en mi cabeza corria ese pensamiento vi llegar a mis padres super contentos me saludaron y entraron a buscar a sus nietas, me quede en la puerta pensativo en como mi vida habia cambiado y llego la ultima familia que esperabamos Gianna, David y Barbie. _

_Luego de un lindo almuerzo, las nenas mas chicas jugaban en la pileta, las grandes tomaban sol y vi a Rachel escribiendo me acerque a ella y vi otro parrafo mas escrito "I wish that I could listen, To all the advice that I give away, But it's hard to see things clearly, Through all of the pain, All of the pain " le dije "I'm caught in the rain, Caught in the rain" luego ella siguio cantando " And my heart's too drunk to drive _

_I should stay away from you tonight _

_But in this blackout state of mind _

_Baby, all I want is you tonight _

_When my head tells me "no" _

_My heart tells me "go" _

_So, I'm hitting the road 'cause I _

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive _

_But I'm on my way to you _

_Yeah, I'm on my way to you _

_You-ooh, to you tonight _

_I'm on my way (to you) _

_you-ooh, to you _

_I'm on my way to you _

_If there's a million voices _

_Screamin' that this love's a dead end road _

_The only voice that I hear is telling me "go," _

_Telling me "go" _

_The sun is rising sober _

_While passion fades and I'm on my own _

_My helpless heart's hung over _

_I'm all out of hope _

_All out of hope _

_Where do we go? _

_Where do we go? _

_'Cause my heart's too drunk to drive _

_I should stay away from you tonight _

_But in this blackout state of mind _

_Baby, all I want is you tonight _

_When my head tells me "no" _

_My heart tells me "go" _

_So, I'm hitting the road 'cause I _

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive _

_But I'm on my way to you _

_Yeah, I'm on my way to you _

_you-ooh, to you tonight _

_I'm on my way (to you) _

_you-ooh , to you _

_I'm on my way to you _

_And no wise words can stop me _

_I'm past the point of no return _

_No matter how it hurts me _

_I'm runnin' to you _

_Runnin' to you _

_And my heart's too drunk to drive _

_I should stay away from you tonight _

_But in this blackout state of mind _

_Baby, all I want is you tonight _

_When my head tells me "no" _

_my heart tells me "go" _

_So, I'm here in the room 'cause I _

_I know my heart's too drunk to drive _

_But I'm on my way to you _

_Yeah, I'm on my way to you _

_You-ooh, to you tonight _

_I'm on my way (to you) _

_You-ooh, to you _

_I'm on my way to you_

_Su madre aplaudia, yo tambien en fin toda nuestra familia, despues de "Get It Right" Rachel no habia querido volver a componer por miedo al fracaso y hoy lo estaba logrando, estaba muy orgulloso de ella y de todo lo que habia logrado. _

_Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a caer, sosteniamos a Valerie muy fuerte para que no sintiera el estruendo y las mas chicas comenzaron a cantar "Fireworks". _

_Fue una noche para el recuerdo, que no solo dejo una hermosa foto familiar sino tambien dejo una nueva cancion para Rachel Berry._


	26. Chapter 26

_"Una nueva composicion de pareja"_

_Esta semana habiamos comenzado los arduos ensayos de Funny Girl tambien teniamos en Glee Club, en el caso de Finn tenia su trabajo tambien y por supuesto teniamos dos nenas que cuidar, por suerte mama nos ayudaba demasiado, se quedaba con ellas mientras ibamos a los ensayos, cuando habia Glee Club Val iba con nosotros y Selly dependiendo del dia a donde iba, hoy en el Glee Club le quise hacer una sorpresa a Mama con todas mis hermanas ya que era su primer cumplea~Nos con todas nosotras, Mr Shue hizo sentarse y presionar un boton a mama y alli comenzo a salir un video, y comenzamos a salir todas hablando:_

_Todas: Ma, feliz cumple._

_Gianna: Sabes que la vida fue complicada_

_Yo: Sabes que todo lo que sufrimos mucho o poco, con el tiempo va a ser solo un feo recuerdo._

_Gabriella: Sabes que todo lo que sufrimos ya paso_

_Bernice: Todo el tiempo que paso, no nos saco el hecho de que seas nuestra madre_

_Isabella: Porque todo tiene una explicacion en el mundo._

_Amy: Sos nuestra madre y eso nunca va a cambiar_

_Marie: De corazon o no, sos una persona unica_

_Celine: Nos aceptaste con nuestros errores o no._

_Barbie y Selly: Te queremos Abue_

_y entre todas cantamos una breve cancion "i love you mom, you're my tesaure the life"_

_Apenas terminamos, salimos todas al escenario y Mama corrio a abrazarnos, Finn-Ryan y David sacaban fotos del momento, derrame algunas lagrimas y luego nuestros amigos del Glee Club trajeron una torta con velas para mama. _

_A la noche Ryan hizo una comida para todos para festejar en familia el cumple de Mama y con mis hermanas decidimos cantarle la cancion "Edge Of Glory" _

_[Gianna:]_

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you_

_Who should take me home tonight_

_[Gaby:]_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limb is where we know_

_We both belong tonight_

_[Bernice:]_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_[Yo:]_

_To brush the dangerous_

_[Isabella:]_

_I'm gonna run right to,_

_[Amy:]_

_To the edge with you_

_[Marie y Celine:]_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_(todas:]_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you, oh!_

_Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!_

_On the e-edge with you_

_Luego de celebrar entre todos Papa dijo unas palabras que nos emocionaron a todos "Hace 16 a~nos que su madre no celebra el cumple con ninguna de sus hijas, soy el gran culpable de eso, hoy te agradezco mi amor por dejarme ser participe de esto y de tu vida, a mis hijas por el talento que tienen y a toda esta hermosa familia que tenemos"._


	27. Chapter 27

_"Una nueva composicion de pareja- Parte 2"_

_Con Finn luego del cumple de Mama estuvimos toda la noche preparando el ejercicio de Mr Shue, el cual consistia en crear una composicion de musica - cancion en pareja y a las cuatro de la madrugada tuvimos la letra era una increible cancion la titulamos " Empty Handed" apenas terminamos nos fuimos a dormir, en 4 horas nos tendriamos que levantar pero, a penas nos acostamos Val empezo a llorar de hambre, me pare y Finn dijo "quedate, yo voy", la trajo, la acerque a mi pecho, y comenzo a tomar con desesperacion, Finn me dijo "en diez dias nos casamos, no lo puedo creer" yo lo mire con una sonrisa en el rostro, nos dimos un beso y luego nos dormimos los tres juntitos. _

_A las 8 el despertador sono en la habitacion, hoy teniamos ensayo temprano, asi que ibamos con las nenas, Mr Shue nos dijo que pasaramos primero y comenzamos a cantar esta hermosa cancion que habiamos creado _

_If I came to you empty handed _

_Abandoned ocean _

_With nothing at all _

_And if I came to you empty handed _

_Searching for pieces _

_After the fall _

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret _

_But I'm tired of going on without believing _

_And love is not illusion, love illuminates bright _

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough _

_If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is _

_If I had nothing to give _

_If you came to me empty handed _

_I'll bring the ocean to bring you home _

_And if you came to me empty handed _

_I'll find the pieces to make you fall _

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough _

_If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is _

_If I had nothing to give _

_If I am a promise _

_Would you let me break again _

_I would be your congress, and I will only let you ban _

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret _

_But I'm tired of going on without believing _

_And love is not illusion, love illuminates bright _

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough _

_If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is _

_If I had nothing to give _

_If I had nothing to give_

_Al terminar la cancion nos besamos como pocas veces lo habiamos hecho y vimos a Selena que aplaudia como loca, Mr Shue nos felicito y nos dijo "Chicos, Increible". Aplaudimos entre todos y al finalizar la clase, me extra~No que Finn arrancara para casa y no para la oficina, nos quedamos en casa durante toda la tarde celebrando con nuestras nenas nuestro amor._


	28. Chapter 28

_Una fiesta especial:_

_Hoy es un dia de esos especiales que quiero recordar toda mi vida, mi nena mayor Selena cumple 3, le preparamos una hermosa fiestita para la noche, tambien hoy hace 1 a~no de que Finn me dejo en la estacion de trenes, en estos doce meses todo cambio, eran un monton de cosas juntas, cuando desperte vi una carta de Finn que decia:_

_"Hace doce meses pense que te perdia, ahora todo cambio, hoy festejamos con nuestras hijas uno de los dias importantes para una de ellas y dentro de 5 dias nos casamos nosotros y se convierte en un dia especial para nosotros. Te amo y a celebrar con nuestras hijas"_

_Baje corriendo las escaleras y lo encontre con el control de la tele en la mano, le di un beso y me dijo "Valerie tiene casi 4 meses ya" y yo le dije "cada vez estan mas grandes", nos besamos y escuchamos a la mas chiquitita poniendose a llorar, subi corriendo las escaleras la levante y le dije "hola hermosa de la mama, tenes hambre?", baje mi buzo y le di de comer, luego la vesti y fuimos a despertar a Selly. Finn venia con las bolsas de regalos para ella, todos juntos entramos a el cuarto y comenzamos a cantar:_

_"Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Selena, que los cumplas feliz"..._

_Ella desperto y se puso a reir y dijo "Gracias" , su Papa le dijo "princesa feliz cumple, toma" le dio sus regalos y Selena los empezo a abrir con mucha rapidez, cuando abrio el primer regalo pego un grito que nos reimos todos y dijo "Mama el vestido de Elsa, la princesa de Frozen" y yo le dije "si mi nena", al abrir la segunda bolsa encontro un peluche de perrito muy bonito y en la tercera estaban las cosas que ella mas queria: la malla y zapatillitas de Ballet, nos agradecio los regalos y bajamos todos a desayunar. _

_A la tarde decidi llamar a Queen para decirle que Beth viniera a jugar el telefono empezo a sonar y ella atendio y la conversacion fue:_

_-Hola Queen soy Rachel._

_-Ah Hola Rachel, hoy es sabado no hay Glee Club que paso?_

_-Te queria preguntar si podrias traer a eso de las 20hs a Beth para que pase el cumple con Selena, yo el domingo te la llevo o a la noche nose pueden?_

_- No se Rachel, no quiero que se encuentre con Shelby._

_- Por favor Queen dale._

_- No y es mi ultima palabra que pasen una linda fiesta._

_Al finalizar la conversacion pense -menos mal que las nenas estan durmiendo- y me puse a llorar, Finn llego y me dijo "que paso amor?". y yo le dije "Queen no va a traer a Beth, y fue lo unico que me pidio Selena", y Finn me dijo "yo voy a hablar con Puck". Me quede sentada al lado de el mientras conversaban y escuche todo:_

_F: Puck, Queen recien hablo con Rachel, y ella le dijo que no iba a traer a Beth a la fiesta de Selly, y realmente nos gustaria._

_F: enserio Puck muchisimas gracias, nosotros el domingo la llevamos, mil gracias_

_R: y Amor?_

_F: la va a traer Puck tranquila_

_R: te amo te amo_

_Las horas cercanas a la fiesta estaban llegando y los invitados tambien, primero llegaron nuestros amigos de Glee Club y despues mis padres, hermanas, los padres de Finn, y mas tarde Puck con Beth, yo los fui a recibir le agradeci, y vi a Selena y Barbie que venian corriendo a buscar a Beth, las tres se fueron corriendo y Puck me dijo "Cuando puedan la llevan Queen no esta bien y bueno eso" y con eso se fue, vi llegar un auto con Carole, Burt, Blaine -y una persona que no me esperaba- Kurt, los salude y entraron, esta iba a ser una noche larga._

_La fiesta venia a la perfeccion y Kurt se me acerco y me dijo "para que Hummel no la haya preparado esta perfecta esta fiesta eh" y yo le dije "oh por dios, Kurt y hasta que me venis a hablar"_

_-y si estrella ya te extrañaba_

_nos dimos un abrazo y Finn y Blaine vinieron a felicitarnos por habernos amigado._

_Mientras los grandes cenabamos Gianna quiso hacer un anuncio y dijo "bueno familia, algunos amigos tambien, queremos comunicar que esta familia se agranda estoy embarazada", todos la fuimos a abrazar y los felicitamos._

_A la hora de la torta Selena sonreia hermosamente, el pastel era de Frozen tenia el muñeco de nieve Olaf y la princesa Elsa, le cantamos la cancion del cumpleaños y cortamos la torta, con Finn estabamos sentados al lado y yo comia de su plato y le dije "mmm, pero que rica torta bebe, comer del plato de otro es mucho mejor que comer de el de uno", y el me dijo "asi que hoy estas de viva eee", me apoye en su brazo y nos quedamos abrazaditos viendo a nuestra hija y familias felices compartiendo este dia especial todos juntos... _


	29. Chapter 29

_"La estrella mas brillante"_

_Dicen que la fecha mas especial para una mujer, es la fecha de su casamiento y luego la que nacen sus hijos, hoy es 10 de septiembre, falta solo un dia para casarme con Finn. Hoy decidimos juntar a la familia para decir quienes son las damas de honor, los padrinos, etc._

_Nuestras familias comenzaron a llegar y les dijimos que pasaran al fondo, yo sabia que mi eleccion traeria problemas, pero tenia claro que despues de todo lo que habia pasado la eleccion tenia que ser esa. _

_Finn charlaba con todos muy distraido, y le dije "amor arrancas vos?" el asintio con la cabeza y dijo "Familia, Amigos, como saben falta solo un dia para que Finchel sea Finchel Hudson solamente asi que me toca a mi decir que los 3 hombres que quiero que esten a mi lado son David, Blaine y Puck a demas de Burt y Ryan por supuesto y bueno el padrino de mi lado va a ser Kurt, y bueno Rach amor seguis vos?"._

_Las piernas me temblaron sabria que traeria problemas asi que me mande un discurso para que todos entendieran el porque de mi eleccion: "bueno chicos, como saben estos meses fueron extremadamente raros y lindos para mi, asi que bueno Mama, Carol van a estar a mi lado, mis damas de honor: Selena mi nenita, Barbie, Bernice, Isabella, Clary, Marie, Celine, Amy, Gabriella y como madrina mi hermana Gianna, quiero aclarar que esto es lo que mi corazon dicto y -vi a Kurt levantarse de la mesa e irse- bueno nada eso familia los amo" termine de hablar le di a Valerie a Finn y fui corriendo a buscar a Kurt. Lo encontre en la puerta llorando y le dije: "no era yo la del Drama Berry" el se rio y me dijo "te parece justo? ellas aparecieron en tu vida hace poco, yo de padrino?" me rei y le dije "perdon Kurt pero fue algo que senti de adentro de mi corazon sos padrino..." me interrumpio y me dijo "queria ser madrina", quede annonadada y le dije "no puedo cambiar la eleccion, lamento que no te haya gustado,sos mi mejor amigo, pero si no podes respetar el cambio grande que tuvo mi vida en estos 5 meses, perdon pero no entiendo para que seguimos forzando esto", me levante y me fui sintiendo el portazo de Kurt atras mio. _

_Senti que Finn venia corriendo, me abrazo y me dijo "que paso?", y yo le dije 'HummelBerry drama" me miro y me dijo "Se enojo?", yo asenti y fuimos agarrados de la mano a terminar el almuerzo. Cuando finalizamos Selena corrio y me dijo "Mama, Mama hace mucho calor puedo ir con Barbie a la pileta?" mire a mi hermana asintio entonces le dije "deciles a las demas tambien", asi que todas las chiquitas se tiraron a la pileta difrutando uno de los ultimos dias de calor antes de que el oto~no llegara, Finn y David fueron a trabajar al igual que mi papa. Blaine me llamo a que le contara lo que habia pasado con Kurt y arreglo con Carol y Burt ir a hablar con el._

_La noche llego y todos se retiraron, quedaban exactamente 16 horas para su casamiento, Finn duchaba a Selena mientras que yo alimentaba a Valerie, eramos un hermoso equipo, mi nena se durmio ensegida, y Selly estaba tan cansada que se tiro en su camita y se durmio. Con Finn salimos a mirar el cielo y hubo una que brillaba demasiado y el me dijo "te acordas como se llamaba esa estrella?" y yo le respondi "Finn Hudson porque siempre va a estar cuidando a Rachel Berry pase lo que pase", el me giro me beso y me dijo "solo si vos los decis puede ser asi y te amo, futura Hudson". Nos quedamos un ratito abrazados y luego entramos a la casa para descansar._


	30. Chapter 30

_"El Sr y la Sra "_

_Finn me esperaba en el altar, las chicas empezaron a pasar desfilando con los vestidos rosas que tenian yo entre cantando una cancion que habia compuesto "The Bells"_

_Everyday I get a little bit closer_

_To the resolution that I am not yet bulletproof_

_Oh, the battle within raid the zone and own_

_The neighborhood seemed so small_

_The church on the corner_

_Has steps good for waiting_

_I should go in_

_But I'm tired of praying_

_And anyway_

_I can't stop the bells_

_Ringing since you've been gone_

_I thought I was moving on_

_But I think of nothing else_

_I can't break the spell_

_I still hear you every place_

_Can't forget what I saw in your face_

_I know every inch so well_

_I can't stop the bells_

_Can't stop the bells_

_Can't stop the bells_

_I can't stop the bells_

_Can't stop the bells_

_And it doesn't even matter what's going on_

_The sound in my head is constant_

_And I can't turn it off_

_Oh, and patience is hard_

_When you just don't know_

_Where all the waiting is taking you_

_The church on the corner_

_Torn down in December_

_That kiss in the doorway_

_I still won't surrender_

_And anyway_

_I can't stop the bells_

_Ringing since you've been gone_

_I thought I was moving on_

_But I think of nothing else_

_I can't break the spell_

_I still hear you every place_

_You don't know what you left in your wake_

_I guess I'm not so well_

_If you could feel what I feel for the moment_

_Just see what I see_

_And you know that I won't find peace_

_Until you'll come back to me_

_Oh, I thought I was moving on_

_But I think of nothing else_

_I can't stop the bells_

_I still hear you every place_

_Can't forget what I saw in your face_

_I know every inch so well_

_I can't stop the bells_

_Can't stop the bells_

_Can't stop the bells_

_I can't stop the bells_

_Can't stop the bells_

_Finn tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, le di la mano y juntos subimos al altar, el cura pidio que dieramos los votos el hablo primero y dijo:_

_"Un dia como hoy hace 12 meses deberiamos haber pasado por esto, me diste una familia y sobre todo un amor de novela, sos la persona mas importante en mi vida, gracias por regalarme la vista a mi vida y mis mayores deseos te amo"_

_yo prosegui:_

_"Hace doce meses deberiamos de haber pasado por aca, pero vos me dijiste que primero tenia que llegar a este hermoso estado de New York, sos la persona que se puede mandar mil macanas y siempre la voy a perdonar. Te amo bebe"_

_Luego de nuestras palabras el Juez llamo a los padrinos a dar su bendicion y mi hermana subio a el estrado: "Mi querida hermanita chiquita se casa, se enamoro, me dio dos sobrinas hermosas, y es feliz, una little star, durante casi 17 enormes a~nos pense que la habia perdido, y la vida y las vueltas que todo esto da nos junto de nuevo, chicos sean felices, Finn cuidala y Rach hacelo feliz a el, los amamos"._

_Kurt subio y dijo "chicos los quiero sean felices"_

_El juez hizo la pregunta "Finn Cristopher Hudson aceptas a Rachel Berry como tu legitima esposa" - si acepto_

_"Rachel Barbra Berry aceptas a Finn Hudson como tu legitimo esposo?" - si por supuesto _

_- Los declaro Sr. y Sra Hudson, puede besar a la novia._

_Luego de varios saludos que la familia nos dio subi al escenario a cantar una cancion que Finn ya conocia pero la elegi por todos los recuerdos que teniamos en ella. _

_There were nights when the wind was so cold _

_That my body froze in bed _

_If I just listened to it _

_Right outside the window _

_Uuuuh... _

_There were days when the sun was so cruel _

_That all the tears turned to dust _

_And I just knew my eyes were _

_Drying up forever _

_(Forever...) _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left _

_And I can't remember where or when or how _

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made _

_When you touch me like this _

_(Oooh...) _

_And you hold me like that _

_(Oooh...) _

_I just have to admit _

_That it's all coming back to me _

_(Ooooooh...) _

_When I touch you like this _

_And I hold you like that _

_(Ooooooh...) _

_It's so hard to believe but _

_It's all coming back to me _

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now _

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) _

_There were moments of gold _

_And there were flashes of light _

_There were things I'd never do again _

_But then they'd always seemed right _

_There were nights of endless pleasure _

_It was more than any laws allow _

_Baby! Baby! _

_If I kiss you like this _

_And if you whisper like that _

_It was lost long ago _

_But it's all coming back to me _

_(All coming back to me) _

_If you want me like this _

_And if you need me like that _

_It was dead long ago _

_But it's all coming back to me _

_(All coming back to me) _

_It's so hard to resist _

_And it's all coming back to me _

_(All coming back to me) _

_I can barely recall _

_But it's all coming back to me now... _

_(All coming back to me now...) _

_But it's all coming back... _

_But you were history with the slamming of the door _

_And I made myself so strong again somehow _

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then _

_But if I touch you like this _

_(Oh...) _

_And if you kiss me like that _

_(Oh...) _

_It was so long ago _

_But it's all coming back to me _

_(Oooooh...) _

_If you touch me like this _

_And if I kiss you like that _

_It was gone with the wind _

_But it's all coming back to me _

_(Aaaaaaahh...) _

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now _

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) _

_There were moments of gold _

_And there were flashes of light _

_(Flashes of light) _

_There were things we'd never do again _

_But then they'd always seemed right _

_(Always seemed right) _

_There were nights of endless pleasure _

_It was more than all your laws allow _

_Baby, Baby, Baby _

_When you touch me like this _

_And when you hold me like that _

_It was gone with the wind _

_But it's all coming back to me _

_(All coming back to me) _

_When you see me like this _

_And when I see you like that _

_Then we see what we want to see _

_All coming back to me _

_(All coming back to me) _

_The flesh and the fantasies _

_All coming back to me _

_(All coming back to me) _

_I can barely recall _

_But it's all coming back to me now _

_(All coming back to me now) _

_If you forgive me all this _

_If I forgive you all that _

_We forgive and forget _

_And it's all coming back to me _

_Now... _

_(It's all coming back to me now) _

_And if we... _

_Uuuuuh..._

_Finn subio corriendo al escenario y mientras me besaba vimos que Selena traia a Valerie a upa y nos decia "Felicitaciones papis somos todos Hudson ahora", nos abrazamos y pasamos una hermosa fiesta todos juntos._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, estabamos acostados abrazados con Finn y le dije "Ahora ya no estoy mas ligada a un apellido que nunca quise te amo Bebe"._


	31. Chapter 31

_"Juntos somos invencibles"_

_Toda nuestra familia nos habia dicho, vayanse de luna de miel pero nosotros decidimos que no, Valerie aun es muy chiquita y depende para alimentarse solo de mi asi que lo postergamos para mas adelante._

_Hoy es martes por lo que hay ensayo del Glee Club y por el mensaje que Mr Shue habia enviado iba a ser un dia muy colapsado de cosas, a demas hoy Selena empezaba en el club, iba a ser un dia super dificil._

_Como siempre me levante a las 8 desperte a Finn, me duche, fui a darle de comer a Val, y baje a hacer el desayuno. Finn habia ido a despertar a Selena, luego desayunamos y mi marido fue hacia su trabajo._

_Selena estaba de por si ansiosa y nerviosa, asi que llame a mi hermana y me dijo que Barbie estaba igual, aun eran las 10 y ingresaban a las 17 a el club asi que le dije que viniera para casa para que se distrayeran jugando, rato despues llegaron y las nenas corrieron a jugar, con un poco de tranquilidad, mi hermana se fue a sentar en mi piano y encontro una cancion a medio escribir y me dijo "wow que hermosa letra" le conte que estaba trabajando en ella pero aun no la terminaba. Luego hicimos el almuerzo y cercanas las 16 los hombres trabajadores llegaron, rato mas tarde partimos todos en dos autos hacia el club._

_Al llegar las chiquitas se sorprendieron de las instalaciones, incluyendo nosotras, los chicos ya lo conocian, llegamos a administracion y vimos el horario de 17:05 - 17:55 gimnasia, de 18:10 a 19:05 Ballet y de 19:20 a 20:10 Natacion, luego tendrian algunas actividades mas, asi que las chicas fueron corriendo junto a todos sus compas a todas sus clases, sonreimos alegres les sacamos algunas fotos y nos fuimos, Finn y yo partimos hacia el Glee Club. _

_El transito de por si en New York es complicado, pero por suerte llegamos en hora, Mr Shue y mi mama ya estaban arriba del escenario, Mr Shue dijo "Bueno chicos, tenemos una apretada agenda el dia de hoy, primer termino: hay que ponerle nombre a este grupo, segundo: las sectionals son en LA, y como tercero hay que definir la lista". Mi hermana Gabriella levanto la mano y dijo "creo que el nombre ya esta, la mayoria de los que estan aca son de New Directions y llevan ese termino en el corazon, asi que por que no seguirlo usando", estaba de por si muy sensible asi que algunas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras que todos aplaudiamos._

_Y luego llego la parte de la eleccion de canciones asi que mama dijo "para esta oportunidad va a haber un dueto, una cancion de mujeres y una final con todos asi que ustedes eligen las canciones"._

_Mr Shue, dijo que los duetos las posibilidades eran: Finn-Rachel, Santana - Brittany, Queen y Puck, Artie - Kitty o Gabriella y Rachel. Por lo que se sometio a votacion y eligieron que mi hermana y yo cantaramos. Mama estaba super contenta y luego ella hablo diciendo que la cancion de mujeres iba a ser "Me & My Girls" F5. Y Finn propuso hacer "Send it on" ya que era una cancion representativa para el mundo y la podiamos interpretar todos, al final todos aplaudimos ya que las canciones estaban pero con Gaby dijimos de mantener el misterio hasta presentarla solo Mama la sabria._

_Alrrededor de las 21 fuimos a buscar a Selena al club, cuando nos vio salio corriendo, tenia su pelito mojado, una remera de Tinkerbell y una pollerita de jean, mientras ibamos en el auto yendo a casa nos iba contando todo estaba muy emocionada, notaba a Finn muy distante asi que cuando llegamos a casa calente una pizza y al terminar de cenar, le di de comer a Valerie la dormi y luego mande a la cama a Selena, me dirigi a nuestra habitacion y vi a Finn con lagrimas en los ojos le pregunte "que paso amor?" y el me dijo "Rachel no lo tenes que saber", y yo le dije "dale contame prometimos que no habrian secretos", el me dio un papel, lo abri y lo lei y decia "Finn: perdoname hijo, yo no queria hacerlos sufrir, perdoname por todas las veces que lloraste por mi, me entere que estabas en New York y te fui a buscar, se que entraste en el ejercito para honrar mi memoria, espero que en algun momento nos podamos juntar a hablar, Te amo demasiado hijo mio. Tu padre: Christofer Hudson" mire a Finn detenidamente y vi que las lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos asi que solo lo abraze y le dije "que vas a hacer?", el me dijo "no lo se, lo quiero ver es mi padre pero por el otro lado me mintio y no soporto la mentira", le di un beso y le dije "juntos somos invencibles", el asintio y me dijo Te amo, y nos dormimos asi abrazados sintiendo como el amor y el dolor se complementaban para que estuvieramos tranquilos._


	32. Chapter 32

_"El primer dia de una nueva rutina"_

_Hoy era un dia muy importante para todos, nuestra familia chiquita tendria varios cambios, el primero Selena empezaba el jardin, el segundo Finn conoceria a su papa y el tercero Carol vendria a estar con nosotros durante toda la temporada._

_La rutina tambien cambio de hora sobre las 6:30 amanecimos, fui abajo a preparar el desayuno mientras Finn levantaba a Selena, cuando ambos bajaron Valerie desperto tambien, la alimente y se volvio a dormir, notaba los nervios de Selly, pero no le quise decir nada. _

_Sobre las 7:15 le puse su tunica roja, le colgue su mochilita de Princesita Sofia, y la peine con una trenza al estilo de la Reina Elsa de Frozen, unos minutos mas tarde subimos los 4 al auto. Llegamos cinco minutos antes de que la campana de entrara sonara asi que nos acercamos a la salita de nivel 3, donde habian dos maestras una de ellas se acerco y le dijo: "vos como te llamas princesita" mi nena muy alegremente le respondio "Selena Hudson" en eso sentimos un grito "Seelly" y vimos a mi sobrinita Barbie corriendo hacia su prima, la maestra le pregunto el nombre y ella le dijo "Barbra", la maestra las invito a pasar a ambas con varios amiguitos que ya estaban adentro y nos dijo "Soy Florencia, voy a ser la maestra de nivel tres y ella es Rossana la auxiliar, me gustaria saber que son las nenas y el horario que tendran aca en la escuela", mi hermana decidio hablar y le dijo "Son primas y muy amigas, vienen todo el horario", nos pidio nuestros nombres, los anoto y nos dejo sacarles algunas fotos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podia creer verla tan grande ya en la escuelita. Cuando llego la hora de dejarlas me cruze con Queen y Puck afuera, de seguro Beth estaba en nivel 5 pero ni siquiera le quise preguntar, no queria que nada ni nadie arruinara este dia. Finn y David partieron juntos hasta el trabajo y nosotras fuimos al centro comercial a comprar algunos materiales que les faltaban a las nenas._

_Sobre las dos de la tarde pase a buscar a Finn, nos dirigiamos a un bar donde habiamos quedado de encontrarnos con Cristopher, al ingresar pedimos a el organizador que nos dijera el numero de mesa y alli lo vimos una persona de la misma estatura de Finn cuando nos vio llegar dijo "hijo, tu debes ser Rachel - ambos quedamos perplejos- y esta belleza es?" mi marido decidio hablar y le dijo "hola, no se ni como llamarte todavia, pero bueno ella es Rachel mi mujer y ella es Valerie mi hija",a quien seria mi suegro se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y le dijo "hijo mio perdon pero no quise hacerte mal, la vida me llevo a hacer muchismas cosas, por favor perdoname" Finn con ojos llenos de lagrimas le dijo "es que papa durante casi toda mi vida crei que estabas muerto y... -se levanto y lo abrazo- estas aca conmigo y la vida me ha dado como leccion que es "demasiado corta como para ser tomada enserio" asi que si te perdono pero quiero una explicacion de donde estuviste". Alli vi a su padre haciendo muecas de que se sentara y comenzo a hablar "durante estos 16 a~nos estuve en Corea, me mandaron para que ayudara al ejercito a reestablecerse me dieron otro nombre y alli deje de ser Hudson para ser Fetien, colabore, vi un monton de cosas, me enamore si hijo lo admito, pero lamentablemente la perdi -Finn reacciono y le dijo "y ahora volves porque la perdiste a ella"- no es asi vuelvo porque los necesite mas de lo que pensaba, se que me vas a decir que tu mama hizo una nueva vida pero no vine a molestarla vine a recuperarte a vos, tambien se que tenes una vida, mira hacia atras en aquella mesa hay cinco personas esos son tus hermanos, si rehice mi vida pero no es lo mismo sin vos, si sos capaz de perdonarme te los presento y sino ellos se van conmigo y nunca mas nos volves a ver". Agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje "si yo supe perdonar y tener una familia mas grande vos podes te amo". y en eso lo escuche hablar "esta bien papa te perdono, quienes son?" su padre los llamo, trasladaron las sillas y se sentaron y Chris empezo "el es Nicholas y ella es Victoria ambos son gemelos y tienen 13, ella es Nicole y tiene 10, el es Martin y tiene 8 y por ultimo Emily que tiene 6" Finn los saludo y nos presento "hola, yo soy su hermano mayor, cumpli 20 y ella es Rachel mi esposa y ella es Valerie quien vendria a ser su sobrina". Estuvimos conversando un rato mas con ellos y sobre las 16 le dije a Finn "amor tenemos que ir a buscar a Selena", nos despedimos y salimos del lugar, note que algo en su cara habia cambiado y me dijo "gracias por estar conmigo a ambas, mi vida ha cambiado demasiado y me voy a tener que afrontar a algo peor en unas horas", lo abraze le di un beso y partimos a buscar a Selly y a Barbie ya que las dejariamos a las dos en el club y luego mi hermana la llevaba a casa. _

_Cuando llego la hora de ir a buscar a Carol a la estacion decidimos recojerla e ir directamente a casa, yo dormi a Val y baje a hacer la cena y alli escuche la conversacion._

_F: Mama tenes que ser fuerte si?_

_C: Finn que esta pasando no me asustes._

_F: Mira esta foto.- veo lo que estas pensando, es papa esta vivo y no solo eso, durante todo este tiempo tuvo otro apellido, y una nueva familia, me dejo en claro que no venia a recuperarte pero si venia a acercarse a nosotros._

_C: Cuando le vas a decir que vengan? _

_F: Cuando vos estes preparada_

_C: Este Miercoles puede ser? - Finn asintio y ambos se levantaron a abrazarse, senti que estaba demas alli, y me fui a recibir a la nena, mas tarde cenamos todos y nos fuimos a descansar senti que este dia habia sido agotador pero super intenso y no podia imaginar como venian los demas.._


	33. Chapter 33

_"No todo es rosa"_

_La cena habia llegado, preparaba una comida para mucha gente, Carol habia pedido que vinieran mis padres tambien y aprovechando los ultimos calores antes del inminente cierre del verano aprovechamos a cocinar y hacer todo en el fondo. _

_Estaba todo dividido en dos mesas una para los mas chicos donde estaban Gabriella, Bernice, Isabella, Amy, Clary, Marie, Celine mis hermanas, Selena mi chiquita y Barbie mi sobri, y los hermanos de Finn: Nicholas, Victoria, Nicole, Martin y Emily. En la otra estariamos mis padres, Gianna y David, Carol y Cristopher. Entre todos seriamos 24 una cantidad y habiamos cocinado como para un batallon. _

_Carol aun no habia dicho palabra y lo tenia a su ex- marido al lado, luego del copetin vi a Finn levantarse de la mesa y golpear su copa y dijo "la mayoria de ustedes saben que hoy es un dia sumamente dificil para mi, para mi mama y para mi papa, asi como lo fue hace algunos meses para los Cocoran, asi que vamos a empezar a jugar un partido de futbol todos juntos y los grandes Carol y Cristopher tienen que juzgar juntos, a demas por asuntos extremos a ella Gianna no juega asi que vamos a armar 2 grupos si? Rachel y yo vamos a elegir". Alli comenze a elegir: a Selly, Gabi, Isabella, Clary, Bernice,Celine, Amy y David.__El cuadro de Finn estaba formado por: Nicholas, Victoria, Nicole, Martin, Emily,Marie y Barbie._

_Durante el transcurso del partido note como Finn se iba uniendo con sus hermanos asi como tambien note como estaba comenzando a tener una relacion especial con sus hermanas, los varones eran mas reacios asi que luego de finalizado el partido fueron a jugar un partido de xbox con ellos. _

_Mientras que Victoria, Bernice, Isabella, Amy, Clary y Nicole se encontraban mirando videos de "One Direction", las mas peques Marie, Celine, Selena, Barbie y Emily habian subido a jugar a las barbies, mientras venia de controlar a las peques vi que mi hermana Gabby estaba quedando media sola asi que la invite a que se quedara con nosotros. _

_Al cabo de un rato vi a Carol y Chris abrazados pidiendose disculpas y comprendiendo la situacion actual cosa que me hizo feliz enormemente y tambien vi llegar a Finn abrazado a sus hermanos simplemente un dia muy hermoso._

_dicen que "Todo vuelve a comenzar" y sin dudas eso es, era y sera cierto_


	34. Chapter 34

_"Seccionales"_

_Luego de esta primer semana agitadisima de clases, familia, baile, trabajo, etc. Al fin volverian las competencias del Glee Club, esta vez tocarian en LA. _

_Vi a una persona que no tenia muchas ganas de ver, competeria por el Glee club de ex Alumnos de Vocal adrenaline._

_Llame a Gaby que estaba super nerviosa y le dije "te sabes la letra, sabes que esto es para mama, esta toda nuestra familia mirando, asi que rompete una pierna". Ella sonrio y corrimos a nuestros lugares, los acordes de la cancion que habiamos elegido para dedicarsela a mama y que era otra completamente diferente a la que le habiamos dicho que cantariamos empezaron a sonar. Esta hermosa cancion era "WARRIOR" de Demi Lovato:_

_This is a story that I've never told _

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go _

_I need to take back the light inside you stole _

_You're a criminal _

_And you still like you're fraud _

_All the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused, I was broken, and bruised _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've never been _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it _

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire _

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar _

_I've got shame, I've got scars _

_But I will never show _

_I'm a survivor _

_And always and you know _

_Cause all the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised _

_Cause now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it _

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me... _

_There's a part of me I cant get back _

_A little girl grew up too fast _

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same _

_Now I take it back my life today _

_Nothing left that you can say _

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_Now im a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it _

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah _

_You can never hurt me again_

_Miramos hacia abajo y vimos a nuestros padres llorando, hicimos una reverencia y salimos corriendo para ingresar con las chicas a cantar "Me&My Girls":_

_[Todas] _

_And we play our favorite songs _

_and we scream out all night long _

_like oooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_[Gaby] _

_All the lights, turn them off _

_it's too loud in here to talk _

_i don't understand a word you say _

_[Tina} _

_Gotta sleep, but instead _

_karaoke on the bed _

_Taking duck face selfies right and left _

_[Rachel] _

_We get crazy with it _

_We get stupid with it _

_We don't care if people stare when we wobble in it _

_[Brittany] _

_We get diva on it _

_We get Queen B on it, yeah! _

_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it _

_[Todas] _

_And we play our favorite songs _

_and we scream out all night long _

_like oooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_And we dance like no one's watching _

_We crack up, booty poppin' _

_Like ooooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_Watch me now _

_Me and my girls _

_Me, me and my girls _

_Me and my girls _

_Po-p-pop it _

_Pop it, pop it [x2] _

_[Santana] _

_My voice is gone _

_Got my favorite PJ's on _

_Times like this don't always come along _

_[Quinn] _

_You're all I need _

_There's nowhere i'd rather be _

_Than to have you crazy freaks with me _

_[Kitty] _

_We get crazy with it _

_We get stupid with it _

_We don't care if people stare when we wobble in it _

_[Rachel] _

_We get diva on it _

_We get Queen B on it, yeah! _

_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it _

_[All] _

_And we play our favorite songs _

_and we scream out all night long _

_like oooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_And we dance like no one's watching _

_We crack up, booty poppin' _

_Like ooooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_Watch me now _

_Me and my girls _

_Me, me and my girls _

_Me and my girls _

_Po-p-pop it _

_Pop it, pop it [x2] _

_Break it down _

_Now break it down _

_Now break it down _

_Now break it down _

_Break it down _

_Now break it down _

_Now break it do-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-own _

_And we play our favorite songs _

_and we scream out all night long _

_like oooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_And we dance like no one's watching _

_We crack up, booty poppin' _

_Like ooooooh oh _

_when it's just me and my girls _

_Watch me now_

_Luego solo nos quedaba una presentacion sola, "Send it on", una cancion que se habia hecho ya a hace un tiempo para Disney, asi que subimos entre todos a cantarla: _

_A words just a word til you mean what you say _

_And love isnt love til you give it away _

_Weve all gotta give _

_Yeah, something to give _

_To make a change _

_Send it on (send it on) _

_On and on (on and on) _

_Just one hand can heal another _

_Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart) _

_Just one spark starts a fire _

_With one little action the chain reaction will never stop _

_Make us strong, shine a light and send it on _

_Just smile (just smile) _

_In the world (in the world) _

_Will smile along with you (along with you) _

_That small act of love _

_Is good for one will become two _

_If we take the chances _

_To change circumstances _

_Imagine all we can do if we _

_Send it on (send it on) _

_On and on (on and on) _

_Just one hand can heal another _

_Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart) _

_Just one spark starts a fire _

_With one little action the chain reaction will never stop _

_Make us strong, shine a light and send it on, send it on _

_Oh, send it on _

_Theres power in all the choices we make _

_So Im starting now theres not a moment to waste _

_A words just a word til you mean what you say : _

_And love isnt love til you give it away _

_Send it on (send it on) _

_On and on (on and on) _

_Just one hand can heal another _

_Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart) _

_Just one spark starts a fire _

_With one little action the chain reaction will never stop _

_Make us strong, shine a light and send it on _

_Just one hand can heal another _

_Be apart (be apart), reach your heart (reach your heart) _

_Just one spark starts a fire _

_With one little action the chain reaction will help things start _

_Make us strong, shine a light and send it on _

_Shine a light and send it on _

_Shine a light and send it on_

_Al finalizar terminamos abrazados como en los viejos tiempos, apenas llegamos al escenario vi a mama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y nos dicen "gracias chicas por la hermosa cancion, las amo muchisimo", nos abrazamos y nos quedamos un ratito ahi y dijo que ya dirian los resultados._

_Como en todas las competencias nos dimos las manos fuertemente, y dijeron "3er Puesto: Vocal Adrenaline", dimos un respiro "2do puesto: Robot Manics" y 1er puesto: NEW DIRECTIONS._

_Nos emocionamos demasiado, no esperabamos esto, fuimos a recibir nuestro segundo primer premio y festejamos entre todos sin dudas eramos una hermosa y gran familia._


	35. Chapter 35

_Ultimo capitulo (35):_

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA NOVE, HOY FINALIZA... Y GRACIAS_

_"Break it down, Break it down, Break it down"_

_El tiempo paso... Nuestra familia se formo, fui famosa y Finn en algun punto con su doble trabajo tambien..._

_Cumpli todos mis mayores deseos de vida._

_Tengo a mis padres, mis hermanas, mis suegros, cu~nados en mucha cantidad, hijas..._

_Hoy termine Funny Girl, para cambiar de ciudad LA, pero antes en una noche sumamente primaveral me entere de mi Tony y de un nuevo embarazo..._

_"__I was scared to death I was losing my mind, Break it down, I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night,I think I found the light out the end of the tunnel, I couldn't find the truth I was going under"_

_Desde que estabamamos en LA, muchos productores me habian llamado, rechaze muchos y solo me quede con el del cd... _

_En estos tiempos tengo 5 meses de embarazo, y al fin le puedo dar a Finn el chiquito que tanto el queria, aunque nos enteramos que vienen dos mas: Cristopher y Camilla._

_"But I won't hide inside, I gotta get out, gotta get out, Gotta get out, gotta get out, Lonely inside and light the fuse, Light it now, light it now, light it now"_

_Salvamos el Glee Club y se lo devolvimos a Mr. Shue..._

_Vivi el casamiento de mis padres, Recupere mi amistad con Kurt..._

_El tiempo pasa rapido, quisas mas rapido de lo que imaginamos..._

_Hize una pelicula con Allen. Gane un Oscar..._

_Y cuando toda la fama nos habia alcanzado... Baje al piso y decidi jugarmela por la familia... mis 38 habian golpeado fuerte, y si miro hacia atras no me arrepiento de nada, fui soy y sere feliz..._

_Cada dia me levanto, miro el cuadro de todos mis hijos pero principalmente miro esa foto familiar mas reciente donde puedo ver desde una chica de 22 hasta una de meses alli, esos son nuestros hijos, nosotros formamos los Hudson desde Selena, Valerie, Cris, Cami, William, Romina, Ailen, Martin, Delfina y mi chiquito Luca... _

_Jamas imagine tantos hijos, pero ellos alegran mis dias, al igual que Finn..._

_"__And now I will start living today, Today, today I close the door, I got this new beginning and I will fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, Like a cannonball, Like a cannonball,I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball "_

_En el Glee Club, todo se resolvia cantando..._

_Vivi mentiras, vivi amor, vivi locura, y vivi todos mis mayores deseos de vida..._

_Aun recuerdo mi primera cancion que salio en el cd "LOUDER", la cual Finn me inspiro en su historia con su padre..._

_Freedom _

_I let go of fear and the peace came quickly _

_Freedom _

_I was in the dark and then it hit me _

_I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain _

_I know, I gotta get out into the world again _

_But I won't hide inside _

_I gotta get out, gotta get out _

_Gotta get out, gotta get out _

_Lonely inside and light the fuse _

_Light it now, light it now, light it now _

_And now I will start living today _

_Today, today I close the door _

_I got this new beginning and I will fly _

_I'll fly like a cannonball _

_Like a cannonball _

_Like a cannonball _

_I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball _

_Break it down _

_I was scared to death I was losing my mind _

_Break it down _

_I gotta get out into the world again _

_And now I will start living today _

_Today, today I close the door _

_I got this new beginning and I will fly _

_I'll fly like a cannonball _

_Like a cannonball _

_Like a cannonball _

_I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball _

_Like a cannonball _

_Like a cannonball _

_I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball"_

_Cada dia que voy a buscar a Finn a Glee Club de Ohio. Le recuerdo esas palabras que desde la primera vez le digo "ESTOY EN CASA JUNTO A TI"_

_- FIN-_


End file.
